Your bounded to me
by Dark Jester Kaylee
Summary: Shizuo has died and Izaya doesn't understand why he's upset about it. He blames himself for his death but who's talking to him on the chat rooms, calling him and why is he hearing this in his apartment?


He loves me, he loves me not.

(I love you, my little humans. PS: Bakhtak-is a night demon. Remember that and there may be other Fanfic couples included!) This is a yaoi Fanfic, (MALE/MALE Fic) if you don't like, then read something else. Flames just cause me amusement. :D

I sat near the back of the row to stay out of everyone's sight, I wouldn't be wanted here. Of course no one would want to be in a place like this. I bit my lips as everyone cries, sad sorrow of tears running down their pinks cheeks. I couldn't believe it myself, when Shinra had told me. How could it have happen? I mean, no one ever thinks about it until they're gone...

I lowered my head as everyone began to pray but I didn't close my eyes, they were planted up on the alter were the coffin was...Shizuo. He looked like he was asleep, like he would sit up at every moment and surprise us, or at least throw a church bench at me for being here. I felt nothing but then again, I didn't expect to. I hated the man, I should be happy and prepare to dance on the man's grave but I couldn't find the heart to do it. I leaned back and sighed, still having my head lowered when people raised their heads up. I saw Shinra, Celty, Kasuka, Tom and some other people that were friends with the monster. How could this have happened? Shot, was that I was told. Right through the heart. And in some way, I my heart felt twice the damaged.

"Shizu-chan." I said softly getting up to leave not knowing that Celty had seen me as soon as I closed the door behind me.

It's been weeks since Shizuo had died and everything had been boring. I haven't left my apartment since the funeral. I sat on my computer in the chat room; it's basically all I do now. I haven't left the chat room since 3 days ago.

**(Chat-room: Kanra, Taro Tanaka, Setton)**

_Taro Tanaka: Kanra, you've been on here for days. Are you feeling well?_

_ Setton: Kanra?_

_ Taro Tanaka_: _hey are you going to answer? You're starting to worry me._

_Setton: Maybe she's upset, what's wrong? _I typed nothing, just stared blankly at the screen.

**(Saika has entered the chat-room)**

_Saika: Hello._

_ Setton: Hi Saika._

_ Taro Tanaka: Hi, how's it going?_

_ Saika: Fine. Kanra is still on here?_

_ Taro Tanaka: Yeah but he won't answer._

_ Saika: Kanra? What's wrong?_

_ Setton: Is there something on want to talk about? You know you can tell us._

I didn't know what I could say, for some reason I've been depressed. What is because of Shizuo? No that couldn't be it. I hate him, but why can't I get him out of my head! I looked back to the screen when I heard a ding.

**(Bakyura has entered the chat-room.)**

_Bakyura: Hey peeps, what's happening! :D_

_ Setton: Nothing much, you?_

_ Taro Tanaka: Just typing._

_ Saika: Chatting :D_

_ Bakyura: So I'm talking to my GF and then all of the sudden I get this email from one of my friends. What's happening over there? I heard something about Shizuo Heiwajima dying. Is that true?_

_ Setton: Yeah sadly. They had his funeral four weeks ago._

_ Bakyura: That's sad, isn't Kanra? _

I knew he was trying to get me to comment it in a snotty way but I didn't type anything.

_Taro Tanaka: Sorry Bakyura. He hasn't been talking._

_ Bakyura: Why? Kitty got her tongue? I heard she's not a Shizuo fan. Aren't you? I bet you hoping for joy right now? Dancing on anyone's grave lately?_

I gritted my teeth, Masaomi shut up! I growled.

_Bakyura: Well. Are you going to answer me? I bet it's yes isn't it._

_ Setton: Bakyura, don't you think that's a little mean?_

_ Taro Tanaka: Yeah, I agree with Setton. I don't think we should be talking about Shizuo anyway._

_ Bakyura: Whatever, I'm Just saying how I know HE is happy about it._

_ Kanra: Bakyura, you shouldn't be talking about things you don't know. :(_

_ Bakyura: He speaks! I know how you are. I bet you leaping for joy._

_ Kanra: Shut up..._

_ Setton: Let's not get into a fight. Kanra, don't listen to him._

_ Bakyura: Whatever._

_ Taro Tanaka: So Kanra, why have you been on here for 3 days?_

_ Kanra: Nothing better to do._

_ Saika: How come?_

_ Kanra... Don't want to talk about it._

_ Setton: You know you can talk to us._

_ Kanra: Don't want to talk about it._

_Privet messaging, To Kanra, from Setton_

_ (Setton: Is it because of Shizuo?)_

_ (Kanra: ...Something like that.)_

_ (Setton: Were you friends with him?)_

_ (Kanra: No.)_

_ (Setton: Then what's making you upset?)_

_ (Kanra: I don't want to talk about it.)_

_ (Setton: Do you miss him?)_

I leaned back in my seat and looked at the screen, miss him? I don't know, all I know is that I can't get his death off my mind. I sighed and laid my head back to look up at the ceiling.

_(Setton: Kanra?)_

_ (Kanra: I don't know.)_

_ (Setton: You can talk to me if you need to.)_

_ (Kanra: Thanks.)_

_**(Out of privet messaging.)**_

` **(Kanra has left the chat-room)**

I exited out of the window as I heard the door open and Namie walked in. She looked over to me and sighed.

"Have you got off that thing since I left yesterday?"

"Have you learned that it's none of your business what I do?" I told her. She scoffed and walked over to her desk.

"Have you even eaten? You look like you've been starving."

"I may have skipped a meal or two." I said, spinning in my chair to look out my window. "But then again, it's none of your concern." I didn't want her to look at me, I looked sick. I was pale and skinnier then I usually am and man, I was tired. I haven't slept in 3 days.

"You looked like your about to pass out, maybe you should go take a nap."

"I'll do what I want to do when I get ready. You just do your job and keep your damn nose out of my business." I didn't mean for it to come out that mean, it just happens. She blinked at me then just nod.

"Fine, die on your own time." She huffed, going through the files. I stood up from my chair and slowly walked over to the window. I leaned my head against the glass, I wanted to go out but there was no use anymore that Shizuo was gone. I sighed and looked back to Namie.

"I might go take a nap, so please don't burn the place down while I'm out." I said, walking up the stair. I could hear her huff from over my shoulder. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, locking it. I didn't trust Namie. I took off my shirt and pants, only wanting to be in my boxers. I walked over to my bed and crawled underneath the warm comforter. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, drifting off into the world of sleep.

'I didn't want to but I did, I found myself standing in front of his grave. It was raining but it didn't bother me since I had my hood up. I stared blankly at the grave.

"Shizu-chan." I said letting my finger-tips run across the cold stone. "Where are you? Can you see me right now, can you hear me?"

"Yes." I heard. I turned around and stared at the man that stood before me.

"Shizuo? I thought...but you're..." I looked down at the stone, it was still there. I turn to look back at the man but he was gone. I bit my looked and looked at the ground, I didn't know why but I couldn't stop the tears that came to my face right then. "Shizu-chan." I fell to my knees in front of the head stone. "How could you let something like a bullet kill you?" I pressed my forehead against the stone and sobbed quietly to myself.'

I open my eyes; I was still in my room. It was a dream; I sniffed and felt that my face was soaked. My hands touched my tear stained cheeks, have I been crying this whole time? I sat up and wiped the tears away and looked around the dark room. My heart falling deeper into my chest when my eyes lay on Shizuo's sunglasses that I had stolen from him a week before he died. It lay on top of my nightstand. I bit my lip, knowing why he died. He was coming over to steal them back when he got caught in the gun fire. I choked back a sob and pressed my head into the pillow. I shouldn't have stolen them then he would have been alright, I dug my fingers into the pillow. It's my fault he's gone. My throat hurting from holding back my cries but I couldn't stop the tears, they were already soaking my face again. It's my fault. I shouldn't have stolen them; I should have given them back. I should have, I should have...I let out a loud cry that was muffed by my pillow. It's my fault. It's my fault that Shizu-Chan is dead. I cried so hard that it was hard for me to breath, taking deep breaths at every pause.

It's my fault, I repeated to myself. It's my fault.

After a few hours, I finally came out of the room. Namie was at her desk when she looked at me. She blinked once or twice.

"What's the matter with you, you look like you have been crying." She said, I huffed at her and made my way back to my computer. "Izaya, you need to eat, when's the last time you ate something?"

"6 days ago." I huffed.

"Six!" She said, standing up. "You need to eat something, that's unhealthy to not eat that long!"

"I don't care." I said, logging back onto the computer. She said nothing else but instead went into the kitchen.

**(Kanra had join the chat-room)**

_Setton: That can't be true, can it? I mean, how could it?_

_ Taro Tanaka: I don't know but it's been all over the news._

_ Saika: that's scary a bit._

_ Kanra: What are you talking about?_

_ Setton: Shizuo's body is missing! The undertaker found that there was a hole where his grave was and that someone tore through the coffin and now his body is gone!_

My face went pale, gone! What do you mean he's gone? Tears came to my eyes again, why would someone do something like that?

_Kanra: Have any clue that did it?_

_**(Dark-Dataki has entered the chat room.)**_

_ Dark-Dataki: Hey, what's going on in here?_

_ Setton: Someone's body has gone missing, have you heard about it?_

_ Dark-Dataki: Yeah, really sad. Who was the guy?_

_ Kanra: Shizuo..._

_ Dark-Dataki: Heiwajima?_

_ Taro Tanaka: Yeah, I just want to know who is sick enough to die into someone's grave and steal them._

_ Dark-Dataki: Freaks. _

_ Kanra: Yeah._

_ Dark-Dataki: Maybe it was Izaya Orihara?_

_ Setton: Why would he do that?_

_ Dark-Dataki: Doesn't he hate him or something?_

_ Taro Tanaka: So? Why would he steal him?_

_ Dark-Dataki: He's a freak like that._

Who the hell does this guy think he is! I growled but didn't mouth him; if I did...I would just give myself away.

_Setton: I don't think he would do that. I heard he was taking it as hard as everyone else._

_ Dark-Dataki: Yeah right._

_ Saika: He may be a jerk but he does have a heart._

_ Dark-Dataki: Not for Shizuo._

_ Kanra: Why not?_

_ Dark-Dataki: He hates him. With a passion. I mean, every chance he got close to Shizuo, he would pick a damn fight with him._

_ Setton: So? That's just how he is, I mean, yeah. They have their differences but I don't think he would to that to him. I saw him at his funeral...he was crying too._

_ Dark-Dataki: I don't believe you._

She saw me at the funeral? Whose is she then?

_Kanra: Where you were at his funeral?_

_ Dark-Dataki: No..._

_ Kanra: Then don't talk about stuff you don't know!_

_ Dark-Dataki: You're not my boss, you damn...jeez never mind._

_ Kanra: You have a temper on you._

_ Dark-Dataki: It's none of your damn business._

_ Kanra: So? You can't just say thing about people then just expect them to be true._

_ Dark-Dataki: Whatever. _

_**(Dark-Dataki leaves chat-room.) **_

_ Setton: What is up with that guy?_

_ Kanra: I don't know but he was annoying._

_ Taro Tanaka: Why did he get so offensive when you told him Izaya was crying?_

_ Setton: I don't know? I guess he has something against him too?_

_ Kanra: About everyone does._

I leaned back into my chair again and looked over to Namie who walked over to me with some sushi. She placed in down on the desk and pointed at it.

"Eat something, or I'll call Shinra." She mouthed.

"Why do you care? Ah, does Namie have a crush on me?"

"Hell no. Just eat or I will tell." She walks over and sat down on the couch watching me. I sighed and ate the damn tuna. "Maybe you should call Shinra? You seem depress. I saw you crying a minute ago. What happen?"

"None of your business." I huffed, pulled in hood over my head.

"Izaya...is it...over Shizuo?" I looked up at her.

"Get out!" I shouted, she jumped at the sudden volume.

"But Izaya..."

"NOW!" I said, getting up. "Don't come back until I call you!"

"But..."

"You'll still get paid, now leave!" I shouted. She nod and got out as fast as she could. I huffed and sat down in my chair and buried my face in my arms. Why does everyone have to ask me that? I let a whine escape my lips before finally crying again, I sobbed softly so no one could hear, laying my head on my desk. "Shizuo..." I jumped at the sudden thud that echoed throughout the room, I looked around. What the hell was that? "Hello?" I asked, "Namie, I told you to leave!" There was no answer, the noise came again but it came from upstairs. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife. I walked slow over to the stair and peered up them. The thud came again. I walked up slowly, my knife gripped tightly in my hands. The noise came from my room but when I looked in it...it was empty. What the hell was making the noise? I sighed and leaned against the door frame then spotted something that lay on the floor at the foot of my bed...Shizuo's sun glasses. What? I looked over to the night stand. But I thought...how did they...get there? I walked over to them and pick them up, holding them close to my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed. I walked over to lie on my bed with them in my hands. "I should have just given them back." I sighed and looked over to my cell-phone. 6 missed calls. I flipped my phone open and looked at them.

_Shinra 2 weeks ago._

_ Izaya, I haven't seen you in a while, maybe you should come over and visit me and Celty?_

_ Celty 7 days ago._

_ Hey, Shinra wanted me to check on you, everything all right? I saw you at the funeral._

_ Celty 7 days ago._

_ Please answer, I'm worried._

_ Shinra 6 days ago._

_ Hey, I have some tickets to go see a game? That's a boy hang out thing right? Then again, you might not be interested but it's something to do. Give me a call._

_ Shinra 4 days ago._

_ If you don't answer, I'm going to come over or at least send Celty over._

_ Unknown number _1 **minute **_ago__._

_ I see you._

What? I see you? Who the hell? I pressed the redial button on the phone and waited for the joker to pick up. The phone was answered but no one spoke.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked no answer. I could hear someone breathing on the end of the line. "Hello? Answer me, who is this?" There was no answer but the breathing continued. "I'll track this number down!" There was a deep laugh at the end then they hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. I got up and walked back down to my computer and began to trace the number. I clicked away until I found an address book... "What?" ...Shizuo Heiwajima. I stared at the screen, no...That could be...who got a hold of his phone? I held the glasses closer to my chest and redialed the phone. They answered again but didn't say anything again. "Who is this? Why do you have Shizuo's phone!" I literally yelled. I could hear them laugh on the other end, who was this and why does their voice...scare me? "Answer or I will find you and have you locked up."

"No you won't..." I heard him laugh then he hung up. My eyebrow switch and a text came in.

_I see you._

I walked over to the window and looked out of it. I don't see anyone who is looking at me. I looked back to my phone.

_I can see your face clearly._

He had to be close.

_In the reflection of the glass._

What! I spun around and looked but there was no one in the room. "Where are you! Get the hell out of my apartment!"

_I'm not in your apartment._

I just huffed and threw the phone across the room and it lay on my couch. I sat down in front of my desk; it had to be someone just trying to scare me.

**(Kanra joined the chat-room.)**

_ Kanra: Hey is anyone here?_

_ Setton: Yeah, I'm here._

_ Kanra: You said something about seeing Izaya at the funeral right?_

_ Setton: Yeah?_

_ Kanra: Is this Celty?_

_ Setton: Yeah. Who is this?_

_ Kanra: Well...Izaya._

_ Setton: Really?_

_ Kanra: Yeah, so you and Shinra don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. Just a little weird things happening but that's all._

_ Setton: Weird things?_

_ Kanra: I keep hearing noises. And plus, I got a call from Shizuo's phone and the person the other line keeps laughing at me and saying how I can see you._

_ Setton: What? That can't be...Shizuo's phone was buried with him._

_ Kanra: The person who grave robbed him? _

_ Setton: Maybe, I'm coming over there._

_ Kanra: I can take care of myself, no need to worry._

_ Setton: Just to be sure._

___**(Setton has left the chat room.)**_

_**(Kanra has left the chat room)**_

___**(Dark-Dataki has entered the chat room.)**_

_ Dark-Dataki: Kanra, I see you. :D_

_**(Dark-Dataki has left the chat-room.)**_

I walked over to the door and locked it like Celty told me too. I'm a full grown man; I think I can protect myself. My phone went off again, I sighed and answered it.

"I see you."

"I don't see you." I heard him huff.

"Then turn your ass around." I raised an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder and blink eyes widen to see someone had just walked into my bathroom.

"I thought you said you weren't in my apartment?" I asked.

"I lied."

"Come out."

"Come make me." Then they hung up. I sighed at the answer and walked slowly towards my bathroom. No one was in here.

"Hey?" I called.

"Hey yourself, you damn flea." My blood froze right there. I didn't move I couldn't find myself to do so. "I'm behind you, look."

"Shizu-Chan?" I asked, not turning around.

"You have something that is mine." I held onto the glasses tighter.

"Shizuo, how are you...alive?" I asked, turning to look at him then my eyes widen even more. He had no color in his eyes, they were white with dark rings and he was pale as a ghost. There was a gun-shot wound in his chest and his had an evil smile. "Shi-Shizuo?" I took a step back.

"Shock to see me?"

"But how?" I asked, "I saw you dead, you were...in a coffin, I watch them put you in the ground!"

"Yeah, I didn't really like that." He growled, he held up his hand, showing me his cut bleeding fingers telling me how he had to dig his way out. "You know, I heard you cried at my funeral. Sad that someone killed your prey?" He began walking to me and I stood my spot like someone had glued my feet to the floor.

"No, I-"

"I notice you cry in your sleep, pathetic."

"You watched me sleep?" I asked, he just grinned showing me sharp teeth. I blinked at him. "What happen to you?" He stood in front to me now.

"Scared?" He grinned, I shook my head and looked down at the glasses.

"Relieved." I said, holding up his glasses, "The day you were killed, I was waiting to give these back to you." I bit my lip and looked down at his shoes. "I...I didn't mean for you to get killed."

"I bet you didn't." He huffed, "You probably set the whole damn thing up."

"But I didn't!" I shouted at him, he didn't even flinch. "I didn't even know you got killed until Shinra told me!" I held the glasses closer. "I never wanted that to happen,"

"You don't want me dead?" He asked, I looked up, knowing that I just let it slip. I sighed and lowered my head.

"I cried in my sleep because I had a dream about you..." I told him, why am I saying these things? "It upset me so bad that I busted out into tears." Why can't I shut up? He smiled and took the glasses from me. "I missed you."

"How touching." He said, placing the glasses back onto his face. "But you're still the reason why I was killed."

"I didn't know that would happen." I told him, tears already coming to my eyes. He reached up and ran his fingers across my cheek, leaving blood on them. My lips trembles in fear that I would cry in happiness that he was here. "...Are you...a ghost?"

"No." He said.

"Are you dead?"

"Yes." My heart arched when he spoke these words.

"Then what are you?"

"A demon." He smiled, I stared at him in disbelief. I reached out to his chest and placed my hand beside the gun would.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry." I told him, he stared at me and took a step back. "What?"

"I don't believe you." He huffed.

"But I am." I told him, "I miss you. I miss you chasing me around, I miss you throwing things at me. I miss you yelling for me when I get within feet of you."

"You're just bored and miss having something to annoy." He huffed.

"No, I really do miss you." I told him, resting my hand on his arm. He smiled and took a step towards me and in one swift movement, he had his arms around me. I blinked, he was so cold but I pressed my face into his neck anyway.

"Then make a deal with me then." I looked away.

"A deal?" I asked.

"If you give me something of yours, I'll give you something of mine." He said, I took a step some him.

"Like what?"

"If you really do miss me then, sale your soul to me." He grinned, my soul?

"And what do I get from you?"

"I'll let you have me back until the day you die." He said, I blinked at him.

"But everyone thinks you're dead."

"So? Why would I care?" He asked, "I have no regrets anymore." I looked at him, he would come back and I'll have him?

"Have you?"

"No more fights. I'll be your friend." He said, I smiled weakly.

"And you'll eat my soul?"

"Eat? Why would I do that? It would be much more fun if I hold it captive to torture." He grinned, I looked at the floor then back to him.

"You'll be my friend?" I asked, he nod. I didn't know what to think. I took a deep breath and nod.

"Good." He smiled, grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. He was warm now, I blinked and looked up at him, and he grinned down at me with those sharp teeth. "You're about to make a deal with a demon, do you accept that, Izaya?"

"Yes." I said. Shizuo pushed me to a wall and pressed his face to my neck, his warm breath lingering on my skin. "Shizu-chan."

"You're still going to call me that name?" He asked.

"Well of course." I smiled, he pulled back to look at me. "And there is something I was to ask...do you know how to make a deal?"

"Yes."

"How?" He smiled at my question then suddenly he leaned forward and crushed his lips against the mine. My eyes widen as he held me closer by wrapping his arms around me. A kiss? Is that how it works? I felt his tongue slid into my mouth and run over mine. My eye flittered close and I kissed back, now feeling that he was smirking. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"I didn't know you wanted to kiss me." He said.

"I...its part of the deal, Is not it?"

"No." I blinked at him.

"You made me kiss you!"

"I didn't make you do anything." He grinned.

"Jerk." He laughed at me and nuzzled my nose with his before his lips found my neck.

"It's kind of like a vampire, cheesy but that's how it works for my case." He said, running his tongue over my neck. I shuttered against him.

"You're going to bite me?"

"Yes." He grinned, open his mouth with sharp teeth. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Just relax and it'll only hurt for a second." I nod and felt him began to kiss my neck tenderly.

"I didn't know Shizu-Chan like me so much." I teased.

"Shut up, flea." He growled, grazing his teeth over my skin before biting down as hard as he could. I screamed as he muffled it with his hand. I trembled at the pain, he pulled his teeth out of the wound and licked at the blood. "About time I hear you scream." I huffed at him, trying to stay on my feet. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling.

"We need to hurry...Celty is coming over." He nodded and then continued drinking the blood the seeped from my neck. A burning feeling back to form on the back of my shoulder, I open my eyes to looked at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of him gulping. I began to go weak, eyes sight blurry, tired. I closed my sting eyes, slowly passing out. "Shizu-chan." He pulled away and looked down at me with now red eyes.

"Your mine." That's all I heard before I passed out.

"Izaya, wake up." I heard, I open an eye to see him looking down at me. I was lying on the couch, my head in his lap. I sat up and looked around.

"Has Celty been here yet?" I asked, he shook his head.

"You weren't out that long." He said, I nod and my hand went out to my neck, it didn't have a scratch. I sighed and looked at him.

"Are you going to hide when she gets here?"

"No." He huffed, "Why should I?"

"Because you should be dead!" I mouthed him, "She's going to freak out if she sees you."

"So? Why should I care?" He huffed, lighting a cigarette...then it just hit me. He looked normal. Not creepy. Like he did before, before he die. He looked back at me and I caught a glance at red eyes. I reach forwards slowly and he didn't jerk away. I pushed his glasses down. They were red. "What?"

"Your eyes..." I smiled, "Are the same color as mine!" Even though they were redder. He scowled at my words and took another puff of smoke. I was happy, he was still here.

"Izaya..." He asked, looking at me.

"Yes, Shizu-Chan?"

"Why were you starving yourself?" He asked, "And not sleeping?" I looked down, "Is it because of me?"

"Why is everyone asking me that!"

"Because we want an answer." He told me. "Tell me, why were you killing yourself?"

"Yes, it was because of you." I told him, "I felt guilty ever since you died. I felt like it was my fault and felt horrible about stealing your glasses. I'm still so sorry."

"But you always wanted to kill me."

"So? It was just all talk." I huffed crossing my arms. "I can lie, can't I?" He leans closer to me.

"So...why are you blushing?" I blinked at him.

"I am not!"

"Are too." He said, poking my chest. "Your face is all pink!" He told me. I held my hand up to my face and felt it heating up. "You like me."

"No, I do not!" I yelled at him. He huffed and mouthed, 'whatever.' I sighed and looked down. "Then again...there might be some truth to that." He looked back to me. "I never mean for you to get hurt, I just enjoy it when your attention is just on me. So I try to mess with you to get you mad at me."

"You mean, all this years was just you flirting with me?" He asked, grinning. "I knew you were gay!" I smack him.

"You don't know anything!" I mouthed, "And I don't like monsters like you, I love my humans."

"I love humans too, but right now, you're my top one." He said, licking his lips, eyes glowing red. "Since you're bonded to me." I shivered but never showed it.

"So I'm yours right now?" I asked. He nods.

"My human." He said, "No other demon can have you but me...but I will tell you this, you'll never see the gates of heaven."

"I don't think they would have let me in anyway." I said, looking down. A knock at the door made me jump out of my skin. Celty! I looked at Shizuo and shook his shoulders. "Will she see you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why won't you hide?"

"Why should I?" He huffed.

"You're dead!" I shouted at him. He shook his shoulders, another knock came to the door. I sighed and looked at him with annoyance. "What do you thinks going to happen? She's going to freak out why you're alive!"

"Let her." He huffed, finally giving up. I went over to the door and poked my head out. Celty stood there, her hips tilted and a phone in my face.

[What took you so long to answer?]

"Sorry, I was upstairs and uh..." I felt someone walked up behind me. I gave Shizuo a dirty glace. "I have a guest over and..."

[OH! A date! I'm so sorry! You don't want me to intrude?]

"Well..." Shizuo pulled my head back in but the door still remain slightly closed.

"Tell her that it's me, flea. I'm not going to be hidden inside 24-7." He growled. I blinked at him as he let me go. I sighed and poked my head out.

"Celty, I have to talk to you about something." I said, she went typing away on her phone.

[What about?]

"It's about Shizu-chan." I said, she nods. "Well, he's not dead."

[What are you talking about?]

"He was the one pranking me, he's not dead."

[Yes he is, we buried him.]

"Yeah, he didn't like that too much." I told her.

[Is he here? Right now?]

"Yes." I said, she pushed right passed me into my apartment and right into Shizuo. She stood the looking at him, and he just kept his glasses pushed up onto his face, to hide his eyes. Her hands rested on her chest, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She typed away on her phone.

"Yes, this is real." He said, "No, I'm not a zombie." She looked towards me held her phone up to me.

[Why is he here then?] She asked.

"Well, he wanted to ask me why I was at his funeral." I lied. She nod and looked back to him and gave him a hug, and began trembling like she was crying.

"Don't cry." He huffed, "I'm fine." She let go of him and pulled her phone to him. "I don't know how, I woke up and began to freak out so I punched through something and dug my way up."

"I don't see how it's real either." I asked, shaking my shoulders. She looked at him and held her phone up to me.

[Did you tell him that you missed him? You know, those kinds of feelings?] I raised an eyebrow at her and she quit with those questions.

"So Celty, I wanted to speak with you about something." Shizuo said, she looked at him, then he gave me a glace. "How much do you know about Night demons?" She did do anything for a second then typed away on her phone and then held it up to him. He nod and they left to go into another room. Why can't I hear? I walked over to my couch and crossed my leg over the other and huffed. Wait! Was he going to tell her I'm bond to him! I shot up when I heard the door reopen and they stepped out. Celty looked at me.

[Izaya, why would you let yourself be bond to a demon!] She asked.

"I'm a full grown man, I can do what I want." I told her. I looked at Shizuo, who was staring me down with red eyes. "Is that right...Shizu-Chan?" He just growled and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"I can still kick your ass, flea." He told me, "And this time, I can catch you." I just smirked at him and told him, I could care less. "I bet you don't." Celty just stood there looking between both of us then held her phone up.

[I can't wait to tell the others!]

"You won't tell them what I am, will you?" Shizuo asked, Celty shook her head. He sighed and looked over to me. "It's just our secret, got that flea?"

"Sure." I said, looking over to the window. Celty walked over to Shizuo and gave him a hug again then me.

[I'll you two later.] She said, [I have to go tell Shinra the good news.] Then she turned to Shizuo.

"No, I haven't told my brother yet." He said, she nod and waved good bye then left. I could tell Shizuo was staring at me from the corner of my eyes. His red eyes staring at me hard.

"Shizu-Chan? Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to tell me something?" I asked him. He shifted onto the couch to where he was facing me. I finally turned my head to look at him, he was staring me down with the scariest look you could ever imagine. "Shizu-Chan?" I felt a little edgy all of the sudden, what's with the freaky look?

"Izaya, you know...that now that we're bond. I do own you." I nod, biting my lip.

"And?" I asked, he grinned and motion for me to come to him. I got up and walked up in front of him. He reached his hand out and grabbed my hips. "What are you doing?" He didn't say anything but for some reason, I didn't pull away. "Shizu-Chan?" He ran his hand up my shirt, pulling it up with it. I blinked at him as he leaned forwards licked at my hip, making me jerk a bit.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" He asked, I felt my face go red.

"W-What kind of question is that!" I asked, pulling away from him, falling over the coffee table and hitting my head on the floor. "Ow!"

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted, running around the table to me. He pulled me up so I could sit up. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" The cold tone was gone and now was replaced with a gentle one. Huh? I sigh, I hate the fact that I couldn't read him at all and now that he was a demon only meant it was going to be harder. I rubbed my head and looked up to shout at him only to butt my head into his. We both stumbled backwards. "You damn flea! Watch what you're doing!"

"I didn't mean to! It's your fault for having your head there!" I got to my feet and pointed at him. "And why are you asking me those kinds of questions! It's none of your business!"

"We're bonded, so we can tell things like that to each other." He said, "I can't kill you anymore so you don't have anything to worry about." I sighed and walked over to my desk and sat on it.

"Then why ask?"

"Because I wanted to know, you are mine."

"Yes, I'm a virgin." I huffed looking down at the floor, he smiled getting to his feet.

"See, it's not that hard to talk about things." He teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So I have question for you, do you eat because I'm pretty hungry." I asked.

"Yes, I can eat but I don't have to." He said, walking over to me. "I can cook."

"I can too." I said, jumping off the desk and headed for the kitchen. I went to the fridge and pulled out some rice and chicken. "If you want, I have some milk. You can have it, the only person around here who does drink it is Namie." Shizuo walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a pan for me. I took it from him and placed it on the stove. "So...are you going to be living here or are you still going to be living at your apartment?"

"I don't care, either why I'm still connected to you." He said, I began to cook the food, facing away from him. It was so weird to have him in the same room with me and him not attacking me. I could tell he was staring at me, I looked over my shoulder at him.

"So are you going to stay here?"

"Yes." He said, no emotion on his face. He walked over to me and his hands found my hips. I jumped at the sudden touch and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing!"

"Just watching you cook."

"But why are you touching me?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked.

"Y-yes!" I told him, he took his hands off of me but still stood there. I looked back down to the pan, not wanting to burn the food. What the fuck is he doing! Why is he touching me like I was...GAH! I didn't look back to him until the food was done and I set two plate out. He sniffed the food then looked at me.

"At least you can cook." He huffed. I gave him a pout and cross my arms.

"Cooking isn't the only thing I can do!" I shouted at him. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders at me. I sat down and poked at my food.

"You will eat it, I've been watching you for 2 weeks. I know you haven't been eating right." He told me.

"You're not my boss." He stood up and leaned his face an inch from mine.

"I own you...yes, I am." I blinked at him. "Eat." He said, I looked down at my food and began to eat. Why am I obeying him! He smiled and sat down. "Good." I ate the whole plate and then washed the dishes as soon as he was done.

"Shizuo, So if I belong to you, don't you belong to me?"

"Yes." He said, looking at me. He walked over to the couch and sat down and told me to come to him, so I did.

"Why am I doing what you say without even thinking about it?"

"It's a human's natural reaction to obey the demon their bond to." He said, I nod. He patted at seat next to him. "See, sit with me." I did. I looked at him and he smiled. "You can't disobey me." I nod, cussing in my head. He turned on the TV and looked back to me. "Anything you feel like watching?"

"I don't care." I told him. He clicked a random channel when my phone began to ring. I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" I sighed, it was a charge. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Shizuo looked over to me.

"Who's that?"

"A charge, I'll be right back." I said, getting up off the couch. "Stay here." I told him.

"Whatever," He mouthed, his eyes never left the TV. I sighed and went over to get my jacket. I pulled the hood on my head and locked the door behind me. I hope he doesn't do anything in there while I'm gone.

It didn't take me long to get to Ikebukuro. Now I just had to go meet up with my charge, he seemed really egger to meet me on the phone. I walked into an alley on the edge of town, looking over the area, I couldn't seem to find him.

"Hey, I'm here."

"Mr. Orihara?" I heard, I turned to see a man walk out of the shadows. He wasn't my charge. I tilted my head at the man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's the lease thing to worry about right now."

"Where's my charge?" He pointed over his shoulder to a pool of blood that was seeping out of the dumpster.

"I used him as bait to get you out here." He grinned. My hand went in my pockets and grabbed my knife. "Ah, so you are handy with a knife? Am I right?" I blinked at him with confusion. I didn't even pull it out yet. "I'll have you know, you little knife trick won't work on me. I'm a sniper and a sharp-shooter. You'll be on the ground dead before you can even get it out of your pocket." I bit my lip and let go of my weapon.

"So what do you want? Money? Information, what?" I asked him. He shook his head and just laughed under his breath. Laughing? What there to be laughing about? Did I say something stupid?

"Your boss, Shiki. He told me if I could rid of you then I could have your job." He smiled, "Izaya Orihara, your one dead duck." He grinned ear to ear. I took a step back and he pulled out his gun really fast. "But doesn't mean I can't at least have a little fun with you before you die." Damnit, damnit.

"You're willing to kill a man for his job? That's pretty extreme don't you think?"

"Not at all." He said.

"But if you have such talent, then why be an information broker? Why not head for assassin or a hit-man?" I asked, if I distract him maybe I could get away. "I mean, you would make so much more money then? Why my job?"

"Because I can, I don't need to explain my reason to you." He said, walked in closer, "And if you put your hand in your pocket then you're dead, hear me? Take you jacket off." I pulled my jacket of and threw it on the ground. "Get on the ground. Now!" I stood there for a second then did as I was told. He walked over to me and gave me a body search to make sure I didn't have any more weapons on me then pulled me to my feet and pushed me to a wall, I stared at the brick as he began to bind my hands behind my back. What was he going to do? Torture me? He pulled me from the wall and picked up my jacket from the ground and began to walk me farther into the alley. He made it to a door and locked it behind him as we headed down stairs, a basement? Damnit, Was he going to kill me and leave me down here? I looked over my shoulder at him, he stopped in the middle of the stairs and growled at me.

"What's down here?" I asked. He just smirked and pushed me forward and without the use of my hands, I felled down the stair nearly breaking my neck on the way down. I coughed, having the air knocked out of me. I looked back up to him as he made it down the stairs.

"Have a nice fall?" He grinned.  
"Why are you doing this!" He sighed at my questions.

"Shiki hasn't been liking your work, you've been doing. These past weeks you haven't even called him or sent him anything about the charges you have been given to take care of."

"A friend of mine died! I haven't been able to think straight because of it!" I shouted at him. He shook his shoulders and pointed the gun straight at my face.

"So? What does that have to do with your job?" He grinned. "You're dead." I closed my eyes and pressed my head to the floor, was this why Shizuo made a deal with me? Did he know that I was going to die soon so he could get a quick soul?

"Shizuo!" I heard a click and gun fire but it never impacted with my head. Something splattered on my back, it was warm and sticky. There was a scream then a sickening sound of bones being crushed and skin being ripped, I didn't pick my head up to look. I stared at the ground wide-eye as the screaming continued to rip at my ears. What was happening? Am I dead? I laid there frozen until the scream died down and a sound of a body being dropped in the distance. I trembled as the footsteps walked over to me and a hand touched my mop of hair.

"Izaya?" What? How? I looked up to find a blonde standing at me? How is he here? How did he find me?

"Shizuo?" He smiled.

"You looked like you seen a ghost, flea." I looked over to the man that had attacked me or at least I think it was him, I couldn't tell anymore since he was cut into pieces. I looked back to Shizuo, he was covered in blood and so was my back. I wanted to get up and step away from him but since my hands were bonded, I remained on my belly.

"How did you...?"

"I heard you call for me." He said, "Then I came here."

"But I only called for a second ago, how did you get over here so fast?" I asked him. He grinned and that answered my question. Oh yeah. He's a demon. He helped me sit up and began to undo the bondage on my hands. Once I was free again, I began to rub my wrists. I looked at him over my shoulder. "Why didn't you just let me die? You could have my soul right then."

"I can't let you die unless it's a natural death." He said, I blinked at him. Disease or age? I stood to my feet and pulled my phone out. "Who are you calling?"

"Shiki, I want to have a word with him."

"Hello?" The man said on the over end of the line.

"Shiki." I growled.

"Izaya, it's been a long time."

"Cut the crap, why did you send someone over to try and kill me?" I shouted at him.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"Liar. I have been doing my work, I was just checking on one of my charges until your assassin killed him!"

"Then keep your work up and I won't have to do it again." I heard him growl. He hung up and I stood there, he really did send the assassin after me. I cussed and put the phone back into my jacket. That bastard really did try to kill me!

"Izaya?" I looked at Shizuo, "We should head back just in case." I nod and walked out with him. The air was cold outside but that was normal since it was the 19 of December. I walked slowly since my legs since hurt from being pushed down the stairs. We didn't talk until we got home. I walked over to my computer and logged on as Shizuo sat on the couch staring at me. Why is he staring at me so much?

_**(Kanra has joined the chat-room.)**_

_ Kanra: Hey, is anyone on here? :D_

_ Taro Tanaka: Yeah._

_ Kanra: Oh goodie! I have someone to talk to!_

_ Taro Tanaka: You seem happier Kanra._

_ Saika: What's up?_

_ Kanra: Nothing much._

_ Bakyura: I heard you were crying the other night. Boo-hoo._

_ Taro Tanaka: Don't listen to him, so why so happy?_

_ Kanra: A friend visited._

_**(Dark-Dataki has joined the chat-room.)**_

_ Dark-Dataki: Sup._

_ Taro Tanaka: Hey._

_ Bakyura: YO! :D_

_ Saika: Hello._

_ Kanra: Hey._

_ Dark-Dataki: So are you in a better mood?_

_ Kanra: I'm always in a good mood! :D_

_ Dark-Dataki: That's what scares me._

_ Kanra: You've only known me for a few hours! :p_

_ Dark-Dataki: Think again flea._

Flea? I rolled back in my chair and looked over to Shizuo, He was leaning back, with one arm on the back of the couch, leg crossed and Cell-phone in hand. He was staring at me, grinned.

"You're Dark-Dataki?" I asked, he nods his head and stood up, walking over to me.

"I told you I've been watching you." He said, sitting on my desk. He looked at the computer then at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did." He huffed. I crossed my arms at him.

"You're really rude, you know that?"

"So? If it's bothering you then that's a bonus for me." He smiled. I leaned my head back on the back of my chair.

"Shizuo...thank you."

"For what?" I looked at him, he had a confused look on his face.

"For saving me." I told him, he just shook his shoulders. I began sending my research to Shiki so he wouldn't send another assassin on me. Shizuo stood behind me now, his hands on the back of the chair, making me feel a bit uneasy. It was getting late. "So where do you want to sleep."

"I don't care."

"Shizu-Chan can sleep with me, if he wants!" I teased, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't tempt me." He said, my face went red and looked down on the desk.

"I meant sleep in my bed, you perv!" I told him. He chuckled behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. "I thought you couldn't stand me?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you touching me?"

"Because I own you and I can if I want." He huffed, I sighed and looked back to my screen.

"Whatever." I huffed, typing away on the chat-room until I logged off. Shizuo stood behind me the whole time, I looked back to him. He was staring down at me. "What?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Liar, you've been staring at me all day." I huffed.

"I can if I want." I stood up and crossed my arms at him.

"Yeah but why?"

"Because I can."

` "Really?" I huffed, there has to be a reason. I mean, Shizuo hates me, so why would he be staring at me all day? I sit on the desk and looked at him. "You know, you suck at lying."

"Am I?" He smiled. I nod. "So if I told you I wanted to kiss you, it would be a lie?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I told him bluntly. He shook his head and took a step from me.

"Humans." He huffed. I stared at him as he walked over to the window. Did he want to kiss me? Nah, it had to be a lie. "Izaya, you know. You don't know everything."

"That's another lie." I smiled, "I know everything about everything."

"You know everything about me? Demons?" He asked, looking at me from over his shoulder. I bit my lip and he smiled.

"Why would I want to know things about demons anyway? I only love my humans, not monsters like you." He turned to face me, I jumped off and looked out the window too. "But you know, I guess I could learn a thing or two from you." His red eyes stared at me, I looked at him with mine and smirked at him. He snarled and looked back out onto the city. I yawned and blinked tiredly. "I'm heading off to bed," I yawned again and head up the stairs.

I woke up in a pitch black room, was it not morning yet? I was all snuggled up in my confuters but it felt a little heavier than usual. I scratched my head and looked over my shoulder, what? Shizuo was sleeping behind me with his arm draped over me by the waist. I could tell he was sleeping by the way he was breathing. I turned over to face him, when had he came to bed? He looked like he was human again without those red eye staring at me. I continued to stare at him as his warm breath scattered across my face. I never thought I could be this close to the man without him trying to kill me. I reached with my hand to touch his face gently to see if it was real or just another dream.

"Shizuo?" I said, softly. He twitched at bit a my touch but didn't wake up. I took my hand away and rested my head close to his neck and sighed peacefully. How badly have I always wanted to do this? I couldn't tell...I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep in the warmth of his neck.

_"Shizuo?" I could out, he turn and looked at me. He was normal, he had his hazel eyes again._

_ "What flea?" He growled. I ran over and hugged him, he's really alive. I smiled and held him tightly. "Flea?" I looked up at him with teary eyes._

_ "You're alive!" I smiled._

_ "Of course I am, you idiot, what made you think I was dead?" _

_ "I head a dream that you died and came back a demon!" _

_ "A what?" He gave me a confused face. "Where you dropped on your head or something?" I shook my head._

_ "No, and you made me a deal to where you would stay with me if I would give you my soul when I died." I pressed my head into his chest. I'm so glad your back to normal." He went cold of the sudden. I looked up at him as he stared down at me. "Shizu-Chan?" He gasped and rasped his breath, clinging, my arms like he couldn't stand. "Shizuo!" He fell to his knees, blood spattered across my face and a hole to place on his chest. "SHIZUO!" I cried, as he went limp in my hands. I pulled him into my lap and patted his face. No! No! They couldn't do this, not again. Please don't take him from me again! "Shizuo, wake up, please!" The sound of someone laughing behind me stirred. I looked over my shoulder and there he stood, red eyed blazing and implanted on me. I looked back down to the dead body that lay before me and closed my eyes. _

_ "Izaya...what there matter? Are you regretting our deal?" Shizuo asked, I shook my head and held the dead body closer to me. "You know the human me is gone, I'm here now. I'm still me." I open my eyes when I felt his head rest on my shoulder._

_ "I know but..." I looked down at the dead body. _

_ "Sad about just watching me die?" He said, with a grin. He flicked his finger and the body turned to ashes right in front of me. I stared horrified and looked back up to him. "Don't cry, human...it was just an empty shell." I turn to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly, he took him from me again...they can't...not again. _

_ "Shizuo." I said softly. "Don't ever leave me again."_

_ "As you wish." He grinned and held me close. _(I know, the dream was kind cheesy and stupid but it was like 4 in the morning when I typed this part. It was hard man, HARD! Yawn.)

I woke up, breathing heavily. My face was still pressed to his neck, so I guess I was back with the demon Shizu-Chan? I nuzzled closer.  
"Izaya, this is the second time you've talked and cried in your sleep." I heard someone say, I jolted up to see red eyes looking at me.

"What...do you mean?" I asked, he a smirk on his face.

"Shizuo...Don't ever leave me again." He teased. I blinked at him, he heard that! I lowered my head and huffed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Izaya."

"But...I had another nightmare...that you died." I told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Did my death mess with you that bad?" I nod to answer his question.

"Yes." He huffed and sat up with me.

"You know I'm not going to leave you, I own you."

"That's what you keep telling me." I mouthed.

"Izaya...I wanted to ask you something...from earlier."

"Yes?" He stared at me with a cold stared.

"Did you...do you love me?" He asked, I was a bit taken back at the question. "You said you always flirted with me and now you're having nightmares of my death." I didn't know what to say, why I would answer him! "And I can tell with your lying."

"I...sort of...like you." I told him, rubbing my head. He smiled.

"You know falling for a demon is dangerous?" He said, leaning forward about inch away from my face.

"So? Making a deal with one is more." I told him. "And I already crossed that bridge." he smirked and lean forward more, nipping at my bottom lip, making me shiver.

"You're silly, you know that?"

"Oh now it's silly?" I asked, "I thought you hated me?"

"I...do."

"What's with the pause? Shizu-Chan?" I smirked. "Falling for a human?"

"Never." he said, pulling away. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then why are you pulling away, almighty demon?" I said, teasing him more. I heard him growl and turn back to face me. "Am I still getting the better of you even if your and demon?" He gritted his teeth. "It doesn't matter what you are, you'll always be the Shizu-Chan that gets easily pissed and I'll always win." He narrowed his eyes at me now.

"Is that so?" He said, "Then try to run from me." I raised an eyebrow. "Try to cut me, then we'll see who'll win." What is he trying to say? That he's faster than me now? Then again, he did get to the other side of town pretty fast but for all I know he could have just followed me. I got up of the bed but before I could reach the door, his hands wrapped around me and pulled me back to him.

"I'm not fighting with you, Shizuo." I told him, he shook his head.

"You're finishing what you started." He told me. I spun around and looked at him.

"Started?"

"You still think your better than me."

"What? Are you mad now?" I asked, he narrowed his red eyes at me again.

"You're nothing but a human."

"And you're nothing but the big lug you've always been. You can't hurt me and you never will." I told him, turning back to the door. "Shizu-chan." I heard a low growl and he stopped me from opening the door. He held it closed, his chest pressed to my back with me pressed to the door.

"What was that, Flea?" He growled, I looked at from over my shoulder. His red seemed to glow with rage. He spun me around to face him still holding me to the door. "You don't know nothing about me and you never will. I could snap your neck right now, if I wanted." My hand reached into my pocket to fish for my knife, Shizuo grinned and held it up in between his fingers. "Looking for something?" When he had he? He threw it across the room and pinned my wrists to the door, "I can do whatever I see fit to you. You belong to me, you're my property." I couldn't say anything or comment, it was true.

"So you're going to treat me like trash?"

"You try to mess with me and I'll break you." He growled.

"Break me?" I asked, "Are you going to try to beat me, abuse?"

"There are other ways to break someone, Izaya..." He said, sliding a knee up in between my legs. I shuttered, is he being serious? Rape?

"You wouldn't..."

"I would and I thought you like me?" He asked, still with that grin on his face. "What's with the sour look?" I looked away and tsked him.

"I would never do such a thing with you." He pulled away from me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I never said you would have a choice." He told me, sitting back down on my bed, his legs crossed. I stood there staring at him. He lit a cigarette and took a draw on it.

"Don't smoke that crap in here!" I shouted at him, he looked at me and stood up. He walked over to me and took another draw before blowing it all in my face. I coughed at the toxic smoke and covered my mouth and nose. "Bastard." He took the cigarette and held it up to my neck.

"You want it out?" I shivered and closed my eyes. What's happening to him? Why is he so frightening all of the sudden. "Yes or no?"

"I don't care." I sighed, giving up but I guess I choose the wrong thing to say because he then stuck the lit cigarette to my sensitive neck, putting it out. I screamed at the stinging pain, jerking away from him, falling to the floor on my knees. It burned and stung. My hands went to my neck, holding it in agony. I held in my cries, putting pressure on the wound, tensing when I felt him kneel down to me. "Don't touch me!" I screamed, trying to keep away from him. He pulled my hands away and looked at the burnt mark on my neck. It was a black ring from the cancer stick and red all around it.

"Just stay still, flea." He said, pinning my hands to the wall. He kissed the burn making me shiver before running his hot tongue over it making it sting more.

"D-don't!" I shouted, struggling under him. He smiled, leaving kisses on the wound. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Don't what?" He asked, I was breathing heavily and couldn't form words. "Why so flustered?"

"Y-You...just burnt me!" I shouted at him.

"Because you tried to order me around. I will tell you now, I will not obey you. You're the human, I'm the demon. I'm the one who's the boss here." He growled. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, what's happen to him, he's not acting like himself.

"Shizu-chan." I breathed out, he reached up and caressed my cheek. "You're so mean." He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"What do you expect? I'm a demon." He huffed, I leaned closer and licked his lips.

"You're not acting like yourself." I told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You go from being normal at one moment to evil the next, not like when you would get mad and try to throw things at me but really mean. It's confusing." I told him. "You're kind of bipolar now." All I had to do now was lean forward just a bit but I refused to give him what he wanted. "It scares me, I'm worried about you."

"About me?" I nod and pulled my hands from his and wrapped them around him, pressing my head to his chest. I felt him sighed and mess with my hair. "I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

"For burning you, I shouldn't have done it." He told me, I looked up at him.

"I just miss the old you." I told him finally. "The one who tried to kill me every chance he got." Tears welded up in my eyes. "I never...I wouldn't have stolen you sunglasses if I knew." I looked up at him, tears rolling down my eyes. "I love you." He looked down at me a little taken back.

"Love me?" He asked, I nod and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again, I just want to be with you." He held me tighter and kissed my forehead. "Izaya." I looked up at him as he stared down at me with red eyes. He crawled over me and pushed me onto my back, grabbing me by the back of the neck at the same time and sealing our lips together. Shizuo ran the tip of his tongue over my bottom lip, I shut my eyes and parted my lips, letting Shizuo's tongue slip into my mouth. My jacket somehow slipped over my shoulders, as he pulled away to look into my eyes. "Shi-" But I was quickly interrupted as He leaned close again, pressing our lips together rather roughly. Shizuo's hands began to roam, one holding my shoulder down the other holding my hip down. My hands wrapped around his neck to keep him from pulling away. I stared at him through half closed eyes, what was I doing? I was kissing him and I didn't even care about the burn anymore. I finally pulled away to breathe, he didn't look breathless at all. "Shizu-chan."

"Yes?"

"I thought...you didn't like me?" I said, breathlessly. He didn't answer, just stared. "Do you like me a little?"

"I don't have to answer, if I don't want to." He told me straight. I smirked at him and brushed my leg in between his.

"You say no, but Jr. says yes." I told him, he growled and pulled me into another kiss to make me silent. My hands ran through his golden lock and pull him into a deeper kiss. My heart was pounding against my chest, His hands found their way under my shirt. Stroking my stomach and went up farther to reach my chest. I moaned when he pulled on a nipple, twisting it slightly so he couldn't hurt me. He nipped at my lips before letting them travel to my jaw line, leaving butterfly kisses along the way. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling, it felt wonderful. "Shizu-chan." He moaned into my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Shizuo reached down and grabbed one of my legs, pulling it over his hip and created friction. My head rolled back and I let out a breathless moan. "Shi-Shizu-chan." His hands reached down to my shirt, ripping it down the middle to get better access to my chest. Nipping at my collar-bone now, I couldn't help but arch my back. He pulled away to look down at me with lust-filled eyes, I knew he wanted me by just the way he looked.

"Izaya..." He growled. "What did you do to me?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I didn't do anything to him. "Nothing."

"Liar." He said, grabbing me by my hip to pulled me closer to him. "Why am I feeling this way?"

"What way?" He growled again and bit down on my neck. I gripped his back tightly. He pulled away to looked down at me, a grinned spread across his face now. "Shizuo...what way?" I asked again. Blood dipped from his lips, making my hand reach up to my neck. He bit INTO my neck, leaving teeth marks and drawing blood.

"Your mine, no one else's. If anyone even thinks about touching you like this then I'll kill them." He growled. He just marked me! O.O

"Possessive?" I asked, "Aww, I knew Shizu-Chan liked me!" I smirked, leaning forward so my lips touched his hair. "Now when you said, you were going to hold my soul captive...I might like it." He smirked against my neck and ran his nose across my cheek to find my lips before kissing him. He pushed me back to the floor as his hands found my jeans, literally ripping the button off the pull me out of them. He pulled me out of the remains of my shirt and pulled me into his lap.

"I might like it too." He growled, his hand stroking my sides. I went to work on his outer shirt, going down button by button. "I love your legs, thin and creamy." He purred into my ear, sending another chill down my spine. I pulled him out of his shirts and my mouth found his neck, grinning at the trail of hair that came from his jeans to his belly-button.

"I like the happy trail, Shizu-chan. don't mind if I follow it?" I said, ran my fingers over it. He arched his body into my hand and he undid his pant for me.

"I don't mind...flea." He said, brushing the hair out of my eyes. I manage to pull his pants off when something went off in the distance. Shizuo looked over to the night stand. His phone. He sighed and looked to me.

"Go ahead, I wouldn't mind moving to the bed anyway." I smiled. He got up off of me and I followed him to my bed. He answered the phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" I could heard someone talking excited over the phone. "Kasuka, calm down, calm down! Yeah, I am but...no...Where are you? Here? Well, I'm staying at a friend's house tonight, I'll come by later...No...What? Oh that's great...yeah, I'll come by later...bye." He hung up and looked over to me. "It was my brother, he wants to know how I'm alive."

"Who cares as long as your here." I said, seductively, crawling over to him, pushing him down on the bed. My turn. I straddle his hip and ran my hands over his chest as he smiled up at me, dropping the phone on the floor. I leaned forward to kiss him sweet and innocently before slipping my tongue into his mouth grazing my tongue over his sharp shark-like teeth, I pulled away and kissed and nipped at his neck.

"You think you can top a demon?"

"I can try." I said with a pout. He grinned and pulled me back down for another kiss. I smiled into it before tugging his boxers to let him know what I wanted. He pulled away from the kiss and look up at me. I tugged down his boxers and was amazed by the size. "Damn, Shizu-chan." He grinned at my reaction. "Will it fit?"

"I'll make it fit." He said, running his hand down my chest. "Scared?"

"You wish." I taunted and the ran my tongue around the tip of it. He arched his body towards me in pleasure, not once taking his eyes off of me. He sat up and held my chin, making me look at him.

"Have you ever done something like this before?" A chill went down my body and I looked away.

"N-No..." I said, hugging myself. He raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"Then why are you scared all of sudden?" He asked, rubbing my arm. I looked at him and placed a fake smile on my face.

"It's nothing Shizu-chan." I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "Just nervous."

"So this is your first time?" I stared and him for a moment then nod. "Then why do I have a feeling that you're lying?" I shrugged my shoulders at him. He leaned closer to me to where I could feel his breath on my face. "Is. This. Your. First. Time?" I bit my lips and shook my head.

"No..."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "What's wrong?" I shook my head again and began to wipe away the tears. "Izaya? What happen?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." I shouted at him, getting off. I never wanted to talk about, not with anyone, so why would I tell him. I closed the bathroom door and lean against it.

"Izaya? Why are you so upset? Tell me." I heard him say on the other side of the door. He knocked on it once or twice. "Izaya, don't do this."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then open the door. You don't have to if you don't want to." I heard him say, I didn't know what to do at this moment. I didn't feel like getting up to unlock the door. "Either open the door or I'll come in there even if you don't want me to." Before I could do anything, the lights went out and the room began to get cold.

"Shizuo?" I asked, pressing my hand to the door. I got up and open the door, he was gone. Gone... "Shizuo!" Where did he go. I began to breathe heavily. Did he leave me! "Shizuo?" No! He-he said, he would never...I backed up until I hit something hard. I looked over my shoulder to see red eyes looking down at me. He was in the bathroom, I turned to face him and then hugged him tightly.

"Why are you upset now?"

"I thought you left me again." I told him.

"I told you I would never leave you." He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "What's happen to you? Why are you so scared that I'll leave you? You've been acting like this ever since the funeral." I pressed my face into his chest. "Izaya?"

"I love you, I don't want to lose you again." I told him, "I don't know if I would be able to handle it again."

"I won't, so please calm down, this isn't like you to act like this." He said, "You don't act weak and depressed, you're supposed to be annoying and a thorn in my side." I laughed a bit and looked at him.

"And what did that get me?" I asked, pointing to the burn mark on my neck. "You really need to make up your mind about how you want me to act."

"I want you to be yourself." He said, pulling me close to kiss my cheek. I nod and looked at him. "Now tell me, what made you all upset before?" I said, held my hands behind my back.

"You know back when we were younger?"

"Yeah."

"How fast I was and quick with a knife?"

"Yes." I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I used to not be like that. I used to just be a normal kid before high school."

"Then why did you change? We could have been friends if you weren't so damn annoying."

"I had to." I told him, "If I didn't then...me and the twins would..."

"Would what?"

"Not every family is nice, Shizu-chan." I told him, looking up to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing my arm. "What's making you so upset?"

"My mom...she divorced my dad...because he would always come home...drunk and take everything out on her." I said, "They went to court over us, mom got the twins and dad got me..." I sighed, taking a deep breath. "And so...I became his punching bag...and the hitting and beatings, they just got worse until they weren't enough for him anymore."

"Did he try to kill you?" Shizuo asked, tilting his head. I bit my lip and shook my head. I didn't want to talk anymore, it was too painful to say. "Izaya?"

"I know, you're probably won't care...and if I had told you this before you died, you probably been happy that it happen to me..."

"What happen?" He asked again.

"One day...one of his friend's shows up, I didn't know him." I said, "Dad told me to go home with him..." Shizuo hugged me fore I could even finished my sentence. "He _abused_ me all night and gave me back the next day. No one knew so no one cared."

"Why and the hell would I be happy about something like that!" Shizuo yelled at me, I lowered my head. "It doesn't matter, who you are! No one deserves that! You hear me!" I nod and looked away, his face soften and he stroked my hair. "Not even a flea like you. So...how did you get away from that?"

"I called mom while dad was passed out and told her what was happening and about what dad been doing to me...she was madder than hell. She called the police and they came and got me and arrested dad and his friend." He nod and rubbed the side of my hair.

"Is that why you like the way you were?" I nod to answer his question. "I wouldn't have...I wouldn't have hated you if you have told me!" I smirked.

"But getting you mad is so much fun." I told him, I heard him huff and look at me.

"So...your father?"

"I don't know and I rather not know." I told him, "Last time I heard, he moved to china to get away from us. I supposedly ruined his life."

"How did you do that? He was the one abusing you not the other way around." Shizuo mouthed. I shook my shoulders.

"He tries to call sometimes but I just ignore his calls." I sighed, I placed my hands on his chest and made little circles with my fingers.

"He tries to call?" I nod and sighed.

"Let's stop talking about this, I don't like it." I told him. He just nod and rubbed my shoulder.

"So do you want to go walking?" Shizuo asked, "It's not healthy to stay inside all the time."

"Sure, I just need to all Namie to come in tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think she might be mad that you kind of kicked her out." He said, handing my phone. I sent her a text and looked towards Shizuo.

"I'll need to take a shower real quick and then we'll go walking." I smiled, walking back into my bathroom and turned on the hot water. I stood under the warm water, it felt good for it to just run over me. I held my eyes closed until I hear someone close the door.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I laughed under my breath.

"I don't mind, I mean you were buried under ground." He huffed at me and got in. He hugged me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "You know when we do go out, people are going to freak at the fact that you're still walking around."

"Let them." He huffed. I nod and my hands found his, keeping them locked around my waist. "Human." I turned to face him, arms now around his neck.

"Demon." I grinned.

"Touché." He said, pressing his forehead on mine. He walked me up to the wall and pinned me there, placing kisses on my forehead, cheek, nose and then lips. "Tisk, you flea."

"Aww! I'm flattered!"

"Better be." He said, I couldn't help it anymore. I pressed my lips against his and my hands ran through his wet hair. He ran his tongue across my lips and his hands found my hips. I nipped at his tongue playfully and then licked back, fighting for the dominance I already knew I was going to lose. He lifted me up and held me until I wrapped my legs around his waist. I hissed at the feeling and pressed my face into his shoulder. "If you're not ready for this then we don't have-"

"No, I want to do this with you." I said, looking up at him. "Please?"

"Fine...flea."

"But I'm your flea." I taunted. He sighed and began to kissed my neck then growled under his breath. "Shizu-Chan?"

"Stop it..." He growled.

"Stop what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Doing this to me." He said, leaving his head resting on my shoulder. I was confused, was I doing something wrong?

"Stop what, Shizu-Chan?" I asked again, he lifted his head up off my shoulder and looked at me with an indescribable stared.

"Making me...fall in love with you." He said, breathlessly. What? Before I could ask anything, he pressed his lips to mine, shoving his tongue down my throat I didn't minded, I melted into the kiss. He pulled away and rested his head to mine again.

"I love you too...Shizu-chan."

"Flea." He commented back. I laughed slightly and kissed his nose.

"So did I get a demon to fall for a human? Aww, forbidden love!" I sighed, dramatically. He laughed under his breath and kissed my cheek.

"Don't get too cocky." I pressed my cheek to his and licked at his ear.

"Then punish me." I teased. He nod and bit down on my shoulder making me hiss in pain at the same time, I clawed down his back making him arch into me, pushing me more into the wall. "Shi-Shizu-Chan!"

"You asked for it." He grinned, licking at the blood. I made friction between us and he hissed. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yes!" I said, biting my bottom lip. "Please..." He steadied himself below me and slid the tip in, I gasped at the feeling, being non-prepared and dry.

"Relax." He said, kissing the side of my head, whispering calming words to me like 'you're doing great' and 'the pain will go away soon, I promise.' Such words made me smile and I couldn't help but pull him into a kiss. When he knew I was well-adjusted, he pushed in more. It felt weird, it didn't hurt as much as the first time I did it. It just made me feel like my stomach was full. When he was all the way in he told me to tell him when I was ready. I gave him a okay nod and he began to move, slowly at first but after a few minutes he began to pick up the pace and making it rougher and rather more pleasurable. I knew my back was going to be really sore after this, the way I'm leaning against the wall is killing me but at the time, I could care less. I leaned my forehead against the blonde's and held in moans that could be clearly hear in my throat. He hit a spot that made me jerk my head away.

"Shizuo!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulder tightly. He grinned and kissed the Adam's apple in my throat after a while, he put me down and made me face the wall and take me like that. I didn't mind, I just want to get closer to him. I closed my eyes tightly and he sped up the pace.

"Quite flea." Shizuo teased, "You're so loud."

"Bite me." I growled, wrong choice of words...he bit into my shoulder again roughly. I yelped at the pain and pressed my face into the wall. "Shizu-chan..." For me being like a first timer, it didn't take long for me to come but Shizuo...he kept going. I just hung my head on his shoulder until he was done and then we just collapsed on the shower floor. He slowly pulled out.

"You're bleeding." He said, I nod and told him that's what happen when it's been a long time. "I don't care what they did to you when you were little. I am the one who took your virginity. Got it?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan. It's all yours." I said, breathlessly. He nod and kissed me for a second then got out to get dress.

We left the apartment to get some fresh air, Shizuo told me, we would have to go stop by to say hello to his brother, Kasuka. I told him if didn't bother me at all. He walked all the way to Shizuo's apartment and went inside. His brother and a bodyguard we on the couch watching TV.

"What's he doing here?" Kasuka asked, looking at me.

"I brought him here by force." Shizuo said as his brother hugged him. I felt kind of bad when as the younger brother begin to cry. Shizuo held his brother tightly, rubbing his back to reassure him.

"I thought you were dead." He cried. "I-I'm so happy to see you here."

"Kasuka, it's okay." Shizuo said, the body guard looked at me. I just stood in the door frame, trying to get involved. "I'm fine, it's just I'm staying at Izaya's for a bit."

"But why? I thought you two hated each other!" Kasuka asked.

"Because I'm a pain in his ass." He said, I tensed up to the words and only us two knew what he really meant by it. Jerk.

"I'm just glad you're ok." He said, even more tears ran down his face.

"Don't cry!" Shizuo told him but it didn't do much, the water-works still came. Shizuo sighed and kissed his brother's head. Kasuka pulled away from him and wiped his tears away.

"I'm fine, I was just scared." He said, Shizuo nod and messed his hair up. "And confused. Why are you staying at Izaya's for?"

"So I can bug the hell out of him and not have to walk a mile." He said, looking at me. I lowered my gaze, "Isn't that right flea?"

"Yeah." I said in my mocking tone.

"Well I have to be going." Kasuka said, smiling. "Call me as soon as possible." He and his body guard left us alone in Shizuo's apartment.

"So? What now?" I asked, looking at the blonde.

"Let's just continue walking." Shizuo said, walking out the door. I stood closely too him. We went to get some sushi, then we went to a shop that Shizuo liked...ice cream? Ah, I forgot. Shizuo had a sweet tooth. I paid for them, and we walked out of the store again. We were talking while eating two strawberry ice cream cones when some girl walked up to us. I heard Shizuo growl under his breath. I had no idea who the chick was, she looked like she was at least in middle school with short brown hair.

"Shizuo!" She said in a rather annoying voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You know this girl?" I asked, she looked like a brat and a spoiled one too.

"Yeah, I'm his number one fan!" She said, Shizuo sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No, you're just some chick who thinks you are." He said, "And no...I will not go out with you., Number one, and your too young. Number two, I could do _way_ better and number three, and I'm taken." (For all the fan girls who would just love to say this to an annoying fan girl. ;D) The girl looked at him like she didn't understand. Is she stupid or something?

"But I don't get it. What other girl but me would go out with you?" She asked.

"Some girl name Kaylee AKA GFL, but at least she got to know me before telling me she like me but then she said something about being a rabid Shizaya fan..." Shizuo looked to me. "What's Shizaya?" (GLF=GAARALOVERFUL) I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. "What?"

"That's our names mix together." I told him, "It means she would rather see us together." Shizuo blinked at me for a second then looked at the girl.

"See, Kaylees' got some sense." He said. She looked at me.

"You're with Izaya? Ewww!" (She's a Shizaya hater! Killer her! *dagger eyes* Grrr.)

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, she huffed and turned from me in a snotty way. That. Little. Bitch. It took every cell in me to not slit her throat.

"Let's just go, Izaya." Shizuo said, lighting another cig. We walked away from the girl, I could tell she was still watching me. So some girl is jealous because of me and Shizu-Chan is together? I grin came across my face and I held his hand to piss her off even more. Ha-ha, bitch. I licked at the strawberry ice cream, I wasn't much for sweets but it tasted fine to me.

"So who was that?" I asked, Shizuo huffed.

"She a fucking stalker who doesn't know how to take a fucking hint." He growled.

"Oh." I said, taking another hint. I stopped and looked down an ally...oh? ...A cat! :D I smiled and walked down the alley and picked it up. It was a pretty black and white cat. I put the cat in my jacket and zip it up to hide it from Shizu-chan.

"What are you doing."

"Nothing." I said, walking back to him. Meow. Shizuo looked down at my jacket then to me.

"Nothing?" I bit my lip and gave him my cone and took the cat out.

"Looked how cute!" I smiled.

"Izaya, I didn't know you were a cat person." He told me.

"I love cats, their more fun than dogs." I smiled.

"So are you taking it home with you?"

"Yes!" I smiled, scratching its head.

"It could have diseases." He said, I shook my shoulders.

"I can just send him to the vet and have him checked out." I told him, holding the cat up to my chest before sticking it back into my jacket to keep it warm. Shizuo sighed then patted my shoulder.

"Do you even know how to take care of a cat?"

"Yes! I'm not stupid!" I told him. He shook his shoulders.

"Could have fooled me." He said, I huffed at him and held the cat close. We went to the vet and had the cat checked out, he was healthy for a street cat so he was just a new-born! I smiled and held the kitten to my face.

"I shall name him...Mini-me!" I smiled, Shizuo sighed and face-pawned. "What?" I looked at him.

"Nothing..." The cat jumped onto my shoulder and down in my hood. "Cute." He walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss. "I never thought you were a cat person, Izaya..."

"What about you?" I smiled.

"I don't care for either." He said, kissing my forehead.

"OMG!" We jerked away to see someone pointing at us...Erika...she was staring at us, her face red as can be. She ran over to me and hands together, happy. "You two...you two kissed!" I blinked at us...huh?

"Yeah...so?" Shizuo asked, she squealed then paused and looked at Shizuo.

"I thought you died?"

"Nah, I'm still here." He said, then she looked to me.

"But your two...are you?"

"Are we what?" I asked.

"Together?" I blinked at her words. I looked at Shizuo, were we? I didn't really know, I mean yeah...we had relations and kissed but...

"Yeah." Shizuo said, wrapped an arm around me, trying not to put it on the cat. "And...?"

"Aww! I knew it! I knew you two would get together!" She smiled, hugging herself. "Male and male love is so much fun!"

"She sound like that one girl you were talking about on the internet." I said, Shizuo shook his shoulders.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Shizuo asked.

"They went shopping." She said, "And I happen to see you two and wonder why you were together without killing each other so I followed and saw you two kissed!"

"Are you a yaoi fan or something?" I asked, she nod.

"Yaoi?" Shizuo asked.

"It means male x male." I sighed.

"Oh." He said, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose. Then he lifted his head a bit. "Hey."

"What Shizu-Chan?" I followed his gaze to a group of people talking and laughing about something. Then it hit me...those were the people who shot him. I grabbed his sleeve and yanked it. He looked down at me. "What are you thinking?" Erika looked over her shoulder at the gang.

"Oh, who are they?"

"Dead." Shizuo growled making his way over to them. I sighed and looked away, not really wanting to be here right now. I tapped my foot while I listen to the gang member being beat.

"Shizuo is more...meaner than usual." Erika asked, I shook my shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean." I smirked, Erika looked back to the fight. Shizuo threw the last person through a window then turned back to us. I smiled. "Have fun?"

"Oh shut it." Shizuo mouthed. I just gave him a toothy grin.

"Oh, you know you love me." I teased, he just shook his head and grabbed the cat from me and held it up by its neck.

"So we're keeping him?"

"Yea."

"Then name is something better then 'mini me'."

"How about...Kit-Kat?"

"Better then mini-me." He mouthed, I pouted at him.

"Shizu-Chan is so mean!" I mouthed. He only gave me a grin. Erika squealed, making up look at her. "Erika?"

"Oh sorry, I can't help it. It's so cute! I can't stand it!" She said, sparkles in her eyes. "Kiss again, please! I think it's so cute!" Me and Shizuo stared at the fan girl. Did she just asked us to kiss?

"Ah...Ok?" I said, looking at Shizuo, He already had a smile on his face. I sighed and looked at Erika again, she had a smile too. Shizuo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his arms and kissed me fiercely. I could heard her giggling, annoying human. He pulled away and licked his lips. "There." I coughed, kind of embarrassed.

"Aww, that was great!" She smiled, "Wait until I tell the others! They never believe me but I was right! I knew I was right and I am!" She ran from us giggling.

"That girl scares me sometimes." I told Shizuo. He nod with agreement and stuck his hands back into his pockets.

"Whatever." He huffed. "Let's just go before she comes back." And with that, we left.

I sat the new kitty on the floor and it wondered around my apartment, checking out its new home while Shizuo walked up behind me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Want me to cook some diner?" I asked, Shizuo smiled and kissed me again, spinning me around to face him before pulling me to him.

"Can we skip it and have dessert?" He asked, in a low whisper. He placed butterfly kisses all over my face before kissing me deeply. I smiled and moaned into the kiss as he slipped his tongue pass my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hoisted me up to where I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled away and smiled.

"Sure..." I smiled as he threw me down on the couch. I laughed slightly and pulled him down for another kiss, savoring his taste, which was additive. I wrapped my legs around him again to pull him closer to me, we were getting really in to until we heard a 'meow'. We both looked up to the arm rest of the couch and the cat was sitting there staring at us. "Kit-Kat. Bad boy." I smiled, Shizuo laughed under his breath and reached up to pet the cat.

"He's just curious." He said, getting up off me. I sat up and pulled the cat in my lap.

"You ruined the mood." I said, petting his head. He purred and pressed his head up to every touch. "So I am making diner...what would you like?"

"I dunno. I didn't really care much for anything." I smiled.

"How about Bar-B-Q chicken?"

"You have a thing about chicken?"

"Nah, it's just all we have at the moment...Namie hasn't been here to get groceries and that reminds me. I need to call her." I said, taking out my phone.

"Didn't you text her?"

"Yeah but knowing her, she's probably drooling all over her brother."

"That's creepy."

"That's what I said but she didn't listen to me, she said how it's none of my damn business and how I should stay out of her privet life."

"She knows he has a girlfriend, right?" Shizuo asked, I nod.

"That doesn't mean a thing to her." I sighed, waving my hand around. "All it is to her is an obstacle." Shizuo sighed and looked down on the coffee table.

"So she a freak?"

"Basically...but I can't say much...I mean my sisters. Mairu and Kururi are the same way." I sighed, "It freaks me out when they kiss but after so long, you kind of get used to it." (Me: Believe me, after they kissed in a episode, my jaw completely dropped!**But they're too cute to hate! ****:**O)

"I don't see how, incest is...wrong...weird!" Shizuo said, shaking his head.

"Aww, come on. I see how you look at your brother." I teased, he gave me the most worse stink eyes a person could ever give, telling me that I just cross some forbidden line.

"Shut...Up..." I lowered my head, knowing that I just pissed him off...BIG TIME!

"Sorry...I was just joking..." I said softly, he face soften and he rubbed my cheek. I looked back up to him, he was smiling at me. He pulled me into a kiss even though the cat was in my lap. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I just hate it when people say things like that, I was made fun of it all my life...and it...just pisses me off." He sighed.

"I understand..." I told him, "it was the same way with me but they said it about me and my father..." I trembled. "It's not like I had a choice."

"What? I thought it was just with his friends!"

"No, he raped me too..." I told him, "But I'm fine now. It's ok."

"No, it's not ok!" He growled, he yelled so loud, the cat freaked and ran across the room.

"You scared Kit-Kat." I sighed, he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me into his lap.

"Forget about the cat right now." He said, softly. He brushed the hair out of my face, I grinned at him. I liked the possessive side of him, it made me feel in some weird way...safe. He rested his forehead to mine.

"Shizu-Chan, you need to relax. I'm here and I'm fine. My father can't touch me." I told him, "And if he tries, I'll kill him." I smiled, flicking out my knife. "And I will make it slow and painful for him." I placed my hand on the back of the couch so I could lean over him, licking the blade. He grinned up at me and moved his hips upward to create friction between us. "Now for you...mmm...I want to..." I closed my eyes and kissed him, he wrapped an arm around my waist and grabbed the back of my head. He slipped his tongue through my cavern, holding me close as possible. I pulled away and licked my lips.

"Want to...?" I couldn't help but grin, running the blade of my knife through his shirt, making sure I didn't cut him and pulled it upwards, snapping all the buttons off so I could pull it off.

"You know my brother buys these for me, I can't just waste them." He told me.

"Opps." I grinned, "I'm sorry." kissing under his chin. "Punish me then..."

"You seem to like pain."

"What gave it away?" I asked, pulling away holding the tip of the blade to my lips, looking innocent. His hand found my hips, he grinned too.

"I don't know," He said, running his hand under my shirt, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. I shuttered and held the blade to his throat. His smile never left. "I dare you." I looked away and took the blade away. "Wow, you finally get the chance to slit my throat and you choice not to do it?"

"You better be lucky, I love your stubborn ass." His hand left my chest and grabbed my butt. I yelped at the sudden action.

"I like yours too." He said, tightening his grip slightly. I dropped my knife and began to run my hands over his chest. "Izaya..."

"I love you...so much." I smiled, he nod and pulled me into a kiss. But how can one fall in love with someone they hated so fast? I didn't understand it...I hated him...and now...something clicked in my head. Is he making me love him? He said something about controlling me...so is this...fake? I pulled away and looked at him, he was staring at me with eyes filled with lust. But...I want this...so it has to be me loving him, not him making me...is it? I leaned forward and bit his collarbone, I felt him stutter and moan. Yes, that can't be true. I love him for him...not some spell...right?

"Izaya?"

"Mm?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I tilted my head. Can he tell that I'm thinking about it?

"Nothing? Why?"

"You look confused."

"No...I'm fine." I smiled, kissing his jaw line down to his throat. "Perfectly fine." I nipped at his Adam's apple, he gave another tremble, before pushing me away slight to hold my face in his hands.

"If you feel uncomfortable doing this then we don't have to."

"Shizu-chan. We had sex in the shower this morning. I don't think foreplay is going to bother me." I told him, He stared at me like he was thinking deeply about something. "I promise I'm fine." He didn't say anything but just pulled me into another kiss. "I love you." I said into our lips which came out in a muffle but I'm sure he got it. He pushed me onto my back on the couch and again but instead of getting on me, he stood up and walked over to my desk. "Shizu-chan. It's not nice to leave people hanging." He motion his index finger, telling me to follow him. I walked over to him and he pushed me onto my desk, crawling on top of me then. "Well."

"There has to be some sort of use for the thing." He grinned, pinning my hands above my head. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath.

"Well Shizu-Chan, what are you going to do to me?" I teased, leaned up to bit at his lip. He pushed me back down and kissed me hard before pulling away.

"Whatever the hell I want to."

"What the fuck!" We both jumped at the sound of the voice before looking where it came from...Namie. She stood in the doorway, staring at us. She looked shocked, I mean completely shocked. "What the hell is going on? You're...Your supposed to be dead and...What are you doing to my boss!" I couldn't help but laugh, making Shizuo give me a look.

"What does it look like he doing?" I asked, as Shizuo got off of me.

"But...He's dead. How is he?" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor with a nosebleed. Damn...didn't expect that. Me and Shizuo looked at each other.

"Well...I'll go get the ice water." I sighed. Jumping off the desk. Shizuo shook his head.

"You're not throwing water on her." He huffed, "Just leave her there, she'll wake up." I giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Fine but let's not do anything until she leaves." I asked, he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "And besides, I would like to be in a bed this time." He walked off towards the kitchen and I followed. Time to make supper! I pulled out some chicken and began to shred it and threw it into a pot to boil. Shizuo got the plates together.

"Your think when she wakes up from passing out that she'll be hungry too?" Shizuo asked, I shook my shoulders.

"Set her a plate too." I told him, I heard a meow and Kit-Kat jumped up on the counter. I smiled at him and gave him a piece of chicken. He purred with content and rubbed his head against my hand to show his affection. Shizuo looked over at me and saw me playing with the cat, "What? He's too cute..." He walked over to me and lift me to sit on the counter and kissed me. He pulled away and smile.

"What about me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Your cute too, Shizu-chan." I smiled, kissing his nose. He made a noise in his throat and kissed me hungry. I licked ay his lips, nipping at them as he pulled away. "I have to keep an eye on the chicken, keep this up and it'll get burned." He smile and peck my lips before walking over to the door to check on Namie.

"She's coming around." He said.

"Good. I don't need her laying there all day." I sighed, stirring the chicken. "And plus, I need her to go grocery shopping." Namie walked in the room, rubbing her head until she saw Shizuo.

"So it wasn't just a dream? It was really? You're alive...how?"

"Faint again and I will let Izaya pour cold water on you." Shizuo mouth, she nod and lean against the door, try not to fall.

"And I saw you two...kissing...I thought you two hated...each other..." She said, she looked at me. "I know you were depressed about him but..."

"Everything is alright now, Namie." I said, she looked at the cat.

"When did you get a cat?"

"Earlier. It was a stray." I smiled, petting Kit-Kat.

"Adding kitty litter to my to do list?"

"Yep." I smiled, mixing Bar-B-Q in the chicken. "But I get to spoil him." I could help but smile. She looked at Shizuo.

"How long as he been here since I left?" She asked.

"He came up as soon as you left." I told her. "He's been here ever since."

"And you two got together in that short time?"

"Yep!" I smiled. She blinked a couple of times trying to think about what was going on. I got plate ready and Shizuo help me place them on the table.

"So...one thing." She said, "How are you here? You were buried."

"Yeah...I know. I had to dig my way out." He huffed, pushing his sun glasses closer to his face so she couldn't see his eyes.

"That sucks." She said, looking over to me. "And you knew this whole time that he was alive?"

"No." I told her. "I only knew he was alive when he shown up on my doorstep." I smiled. Namie nod and walked over to sit down with us.

"I shouldn't have left when you told me to. I was worried that you were going to kill yourself." She said.

"Aww, Namie cares about me!" She shot me a glared.

"Your know what I mean." She huffed, I could only smile.

Weeks have passed since Shizuo and I have got together and bonded together and by this time, everyone knew he was alive but on me, he and Celty knew what he was. We have got closer to each other since then, you would see one with the other. We were always by the others side. I was also still doing my job for Shiki but Shizuo told me if he were to ever send another assassin after me, he would kill them then my boss. I told him it wouldn't really bother me but still...I liked my job and I wouldn't like to have to quit because my boyfriend...or demon couldn't control himself.

I sat at my desk, tapping my fingers looking at the screen trying to find out something for a client but from some reason, I couldn't come up with anything. I sighed, maybe I could find out something if I go ask around? I looked at Shizuo, who laid on the couch looking at me with his red eyes.

"Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go out to eat?"

"Sure, I don't care." I smiled and got up off the computer and walked over to where those demonic eyes were. They glowed and sent shivers down my spine but at the same time, I couldn't resist them. I helped him up and he kissed me before walking me over to the door. "So did you find anything out for that one guy?"

"No, that's why I need fresh air. Maybe if I take a break that I could find something out." I said, grabbing his hand. He nod and we walked outside into the snow...it was closer to charismas. Two days actually. I have already got Shizu-Chan something and I wouldn't really care if he got me anything or not. I had him and that was all that mattered to me. We walked to Ikebukuro, heading toward the sushi restraunt. Simon smiled and waved to us from the door.

"It good to see you two not fighting. Fight is bad." He smiled.

"Yeah, we're not fighting." I smiled, "Table for two?"

"And it is better to see you two together as a couple then fighting. Sushi for the happy couple?" He asked, winking at us. I lowered my head with a blush and I knew both of them saw it.

"Yeah, Simon. That would be great." Shizuo smiled. We were walked to our table and I sat down right beside Shizu-chan. To think just a month ago he would try to kill me if I step foot in here. I smiled and leaned my head on him which he didn't really mind. "Ootoro is your favorite right?"

"Yeah." I smiled, we ordered and once we got our food, we eat...well sort of...Shizuo wouldn't let me eat by myself. He 'insist' that he should fed me. I only laugh and open my mouth for him to place the fish on my tongue. I chewed the yummy fish and told him to open his mouth and place his sushi on his mouth, making sure I didn't cut my fingers on his sharp teeth. I kind of grew fond of his shark like teeth, it made him look the part of the demon more and kind of made me more attracted to him, weird I know but whoever said I was a normal person? I could tell people were staring at us but I didn't care. I like attention and Shizuo couldn't care less about anything anymore unless it had to do with me or his brother. "You ever since we got together, the street signs and vending machine have been safer?" I asked, teasing with him.

"Oh really?" He asked, "Maybe I should tire one up just for old times' sake and chase you around with it?"

"It wouldn't be really fair since I can't out run you anymore." I sighed, "It's not the same. But..." I lean close so only he could hear. "You can chase me as soon as we get home." He smiled at the idea and kiss me. I could hear girls giggle in the background confirming that people were watching us. I pulled away and took a bite of Ootoro then paused...Is that...Shiki...Here! Shizuo followed my gaze and looked over to my boss.

"Hello Izaya...Shizuo...lovely evening?" He smiled, sitting down with us. I waved and leaned my elbow on the table.

"What are you doing way out here?" I asked.

"Just walking around, exploring."

"Making sure that I'm doing my job?" I asked.

"Izaya, I know you've been doing your job." He smiled. "And I felt rather bad about sending assassin after you." He said that just as Simon walked by, earning him an evil glare from the Russian. "But that was then and this is now. All water under the bridge."

"What do you want?" I asked, he sighed.

"Can't I just come out here to say hello?"

"No." I huffed.

"Well..." He asked, looking at Shizuo. "It's about your...boyfriend..."

"What about me?"

"We want to know how you're survived."

"The gun shot didn't kill me, simple as that." He mouthed. "I've been ran over, shot many of times...because of..." He gave me a glare making me laugh slightly. "But that's normal for me."

"And that's why we're so interested in you."

"Pass. Shinra been barking up that tree since middle school and if I won't let him experiment on me then you won't." Shiki nod and looked at me.

"But it's just a few tests...questions, nothing much."

"He said no." I told him. "I can't tell him what to do. He's more of the boss then me." Shiki nod and stood up.

"It's nice to have spoken with you too but I do insist you think about it, Mr. Heiwajima." He said, then walked out.

"Jerk." Shizuo growled, Simon made his way over to us and sat down.

"Eavesdropping Simon?" I asked, he nods and then sighed.

"That man no good." He said, then looked at me. "You should stay away from him."

"He's my boss. I can't."

"Keep distance from him is good." He smiled. I nodded and then looked at Shizuo, who seemed calm as can be. "And that goes for Shizul too."

"I will Simon." He nod. "Don't worry, he can't hurt me." He smiled. Simon nod and then tapped the table.

"So you both happy?"

"Yeah." I smiled, Simon nod.

"You should see Shinra and Celty sometime. They both miss you two very much."

"We will." Shizuo said, nodding.

"And...Did that man say something about send assassin on you, Izaya?"

"Yeah. But I didn't have to worry it." I smiled, looking at Shizuo. He nod at me and kissed my forehead, that made a bigger smile cross Simon's face. We ate the rest of our meal and the got really to head home, the air was still cold but it didn't really bother me or Shizuo. "Maybe we should go visit Shinra and Celty."

"I don't care." He said, "It has been a while and I haven't seen Shinra...well since the funeral." I nod with a giggle and grabbed his hand.

Once we got to the building of Shinra apartment, we went up the elevator and knocked on his door. The door came open and Shinra poked his head out.

"Shizuo! Izaya!" He smiled, welcoming us in even though he was only in a towel. Must have just came out of the shower. "What bring you here?"

"Simon told us to stop by." I smiled, as he closed the door behind us. Celty was on the couch play play-station. He walked in front of us.

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Shizuo asked.

"Are you two really a couple?"

"Yeah." I smiled, Shinra smiled.

"Aww, I always knew it was going to happen!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It was obvious that you were going to get together." He smiled and told Celty we were here. She jumped up and hugged both of us.

[It's nice to see the both of you.]

"It's nice to see you too." Shizuo said, Shinra got us both drinks and we talked for hours.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled. "It was a long time ago."

"Yeah but I still got hit by that truck." Shizuo said, punching my arm slightly.

"I didn't think you would actually fall for it." I told him, we all laughed. Shizuo couldn't really. He had to keep Shinra from seeing his teeth.

"So how long have you..."

"Since Celty came over to check on me." I told him.

"That long? And you didn't tell me!" Shinra asked.

"Sorry."

[But it's still great to see that you two are together and not trying to kill each other.] Celty typed. I nod and looked at Shizuo, he was smiling with his sunglasses pushed up.

"And it's nice to know that you're alive." Shinra smiled.

"Yeah, Izaya's boss tried to get me to take tests for him."

"And you turned him down?"

"Of course." Shizuo told him.

[Well that guy was nothing but a weirdo anyway.]

"Yeah." I agreed.

We left Shinra's and Celty's about 11:00 pm. It was getting late and we had to go home and check on Kit-Kat who was more grown now. I locked the door behind up and walked up to kiss Shizuo on the cheek. He smiled and kissed me back and told me how he was going to go feed the cat. I nod.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then go to bed." I said, walking down the hall. I got stripped and turned on the shower, it was lukewarm and relaxing. For some reason, I'm not saying who or why but I started getting strawberry shampoo and conditioner. It smelt good so I got it...for 'some reason'. I smiled when the scent spread throughout in the room. It was sweet and fruity.

"Izaya..." I looked over my shoulder to see eyes staring at me.

"Come to join me?" I asked, Shizuo nod and stepped in once he got undressed. "Tomorrow would be charismas eve. Anything you want to do special?"

"You in a Santa hat?" He smiled, kissing my shoulder. I laughed and turned towards him.

"You would say something like that, would you?" I smiled.

"Of course." He smiled. His hands ran down my sides. I growled under my breathe to and leaned in to kiss him. I licked his lips and ran one hand up his back and the other down his chest.

"I think we came in here to get clean...not the other way around." I said.

"Then don't start it." He said, grinning. I could see his teeth. I lean up and licked at the tip of one being carefully not to cut my tongue. "Want me to bite you?"

"I think I have enough bite marks, thank you." I told him, looking at my shoulder with bite marks.

"You're welcome." He teased. I stood up on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my lips to his. His tongue came into my mouth and dominated mine. I smiled and pulled away, while getting out of the shower. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see." I smiled, "Follow me." He turn off the shower and we both walked to my room, bare naked. I closed my door once we were inside and then I turned to him. I walked over to him and ran my hands over his chest before pushing him back on the bed. "My turn." He couldn't help but smile to my words. I knelt in front of him and ran my hands over his legs, making him watch me. I smiled at him before taking _him_ in my mouth. He moan and arched his back for me. I pulled off with a long, slow suck then grinned up at him.

"Izaya." I licked my lips at him, and returned to the torture, sucking kisses ran up and down his shaft. Hands ran through my hair, making me kiss the tip teasingly. I licked him again, firm and slow, and then swallowed him and bobbed my head up and down a few times, making his hips jolt up in response while he pushed his hands that held me in place. I looked up at him and smiled, pulling him out.

"You can have me anyway tonight." I smiled, "F*** my mouth." He smiled as I swallowed him again. His hips started thrusting up off the bed, his hands clenching in my hair and pulling my head down faster. The speed and friction along his length driving him wild. I used my teeth to barely graze him, making it more pleasurable for him.

"Izaya..." He moaned, his grip tighten. Lucky for me that I didn't have no gag reflex from a...younger time because it's really useful now. Shizuo suddenly picked up the pace even more, thrusting quickly into my mouth now. Was he getting closer to the end? He groaned and came, I smiled and licked my lips looking up at him.

"How was that?" I asked, because...well...he was a demon and I was wondering if I did it well enough. He looked down at me and pulled me up into a kiss.

"You did great." He smiled, licking my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He was starting to act more like his old self. He held me in his arms and we both fell asleep content.

I woke up to eyes staring at me and it the dark, all you could see was the red eyes. I smiled and lean closer to him, he planted a kiss on my face.

"Mm mm. What time is it?" I asked, tiredly.

"3 in the morning."

"What are you doing awake at this time?"

"Why are you...?"

"I had another nightmare."

"About me?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Maybe we can go talk to Shinra about it?" He asked, I ran my hand across his chest and shook my head.

"It's just a nightmare." I said, "It will quit sooner or later."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Let's not worry about it." I heard a meow and something jumped onto the bed. Kit-Kat walked over to us and laid down in between us. "Kit-Kat." I smiled and petted the cat.

"He's kind of spoiled."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked, He laughed and kissed my nose.

"You're silly." He said, laying his head back down on the pillow. I rested my head close to his and kissed his cheek.

"You are too." I told him, he pulled me closed and held me tightly.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." And with that we fell back to sleep.

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming on the top of my lungs. Shizuo, who was lying beside of me jumped at my action.

"Izaya..." He asked, rubbing my shoulder... "Another one?" I nod and tried so slow down my breathing. "I don't understand it...I'm right here, so why are you having nightmares?" I shook my head. I didn't know why so how could I tell him? I bit my lips in fear that I was going to start crying. "Izaya."

"I-I don't know..." I whined. He kissed my cheek and told me how he was going to go make me a special breakfast and how I wasn't allowed to leave the bed. I smiled as he left the room then sighed. The dreams are getting so graphic...there has to be something wrong with me...but what should I do? I sighed and grabbed a lap top from the closet and began to Google it.

_ Graphic nightmares-When someone is disturbed by something, it usually takes it out on the person in their dream...making it realistic on the dreamer._

Yeah, yeah. I get that part. But why? What would cause me to have the vivid dreams? Is it because Shizu-Chan is a demon? I looked towards the door. Wait...I googled Night demons.

_ Night demons- Night demons are humans that have died a violate death and can come in the night and fright people into suicide by horrible dreams. _

I stared at the screen then back to the door...he's why...I have these...nightmares? I threw the laptop across the room, it couldn't be true...it couldn't! I pulled the cover over my head and pressed my head to the pillow. He loves me, why would he do that!

"Izaya? I heard a noise, what's wrong?" I heard him walk into the room, so I pulled the cover off of me and looked at him. He picked up the laptop and looked at me. "Why did you throw your laptop?" He looked at it then back to me with a look on his face. "Izaya..." I looked at the covers, he must have read what I did. "You don't believe I would do that to you, would you?" It would make perfect sense, I mean he would make a deal with me then drive me to kill myself so he could have my soul but he loves me... "Izaya."

"I don't know." I said, looking up at him. "I really don't know." I looked at the nightstand when he walked over to me and made me look at him.

"I won't do that to you." He said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Then why am I having these dreams? And they're all about you?" I asked, He shook his head and shook me.

"I'm not making you have nightmares." He told me gently. "Izaya...I love you. I would never do such an thing to someone I love."

"I don't know if I can trust you." I said, "Demons have a habit of lying." He said nothing making me look up at him. He was staring at me with a plain face. "Shizu-Chan?" He stood up, his eyes still on me. "S-Shizuo?" Was he going to act creepy now?

"I'm not doing anything to you and I'm not going to stand here and be called a liar." He growled. I lowered my head now wanting to look up at him. "Izaya...look at me now!" I did what I was told. He grabbed me by my chin and stared at me, his eyes glowing. "You're not going to sit there and accuse me of something, you know nothing about. Now sit here and wait until I get back."

"I don't have to listen to you." I spat at him. He growled and grabbed me by my throat and pin me back onto the pillow.

"You can't do anything about it, you will do as I say and like it!" He yelled, making my eyes go wide. Those were the exact words my father said to me before when he would rape me. I stared at him with the same fear and tears came to my eyes, Shizuo looked a bit taken back then it came to him of what he just told me. "I-Izaya...I didn't mean it like that..." I looked away from him, trying to hide the tears. He press his forehead to the side of my head, rubbing my shoulder with his thumb. "Izaya, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just mad and it came out wrong." I began to cry, blinking back the tears I look up at him. "I was stupid, please don't hate me." I sat up which made him too. "But I didn't give you those nightmares...I promise." I just nod my head and pressed my knees up to my chest. I didn't want to fight with him anymore. "Izaya, please talk to me."

"I'm sorry...I should have accused you." I told him.

"Izaya." He said, rubbing my shoulder more. "Look at me." I did. "I didn't mean what I said, I'm so sorry. I would never do that to you." I nod and tilted my head, tears in my eyes. "I love you."

"I...love you too." I smiled, he gave a sad look.

"I am sorry." He said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I know you are." I said, "And I believe you didn't give me those nightmares."

"Izaya...I'm not trying to scare you into agreeing with anything I say." He said, "I really am sorry!" I nod again. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before holding his hand out to me. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and he led me up front. I was surprise to find that my whole living room was lit up in lights, charismas lights. There was a charismas tree that was completely beautiful. I looked at Shizuo, as he pulled me into a hug. "I stayed up all night doing this for you...that why I was up at 3 in the morning. I was making this for you." I blinked then looked up at him, he was so warm and so welcoming. I pressed my face into his chest and sighed. I didn't want to believe that he was giving me those nightmares, I loved him so much. I just didn't want to lose him and those are what my nightmares are about and if I get mad and pushed him away...then those nightmare would become real and...I don't think I could handle that again. I looked up at him with a weak smile.

"I love you." I smiled and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He smiled and kissed me back gently until we heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away to see Namie standing in the middle of the living room.

"Why does it look like Izaya has been crying?" She asked Shizuo.

"Because I was being a jerk."

"And made him cry...?" She asked. "You can make him cry?" I sighed and nod.

"Yeah." I laughed slightly then something hit me, Shizuo didn't have his sunglasses on! I looked at Namie. Why wasn't she freaking out? I looked back to Shizuo with confusion. "Why isn't she freaking out?" I whispered.

"I told her they were contacts."

"You don't need glasses!"

"So?" He smiled. "She doesn't know that." I looked at the living room again, it looked like a party was going to happen.

"Are you guys getting ready for a party?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled, "For Christmas. We invited Shinra, Celty, Masaomi and he said something about bring two friends."

"Probably Anri and Mikado." I told him. He nod and then looked at Namie.

"Is your brother and his girlfriend going to be here?" Shizuo asked.

"...Yes..." She huffed.

"You can't hurt the girlfriend or I'll fire you, got it?" I told her, "Stay away from Mika." She rolled her eyes at me and walked into the kitchen. I could hear Shizuo laugh under his breath, I turned to look at him. His red eyes set on me. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" He asked, tilting his head. I looked at the couch unable to look up at him.

"I shouldn't have...blamed you..." I said, looking up at him. He had a smile on his face, not the nice one...the creepy one. I shivered as he walk over to me, my feet were glued to the floor. "Shizu-Chan?"

"I know, you don't have to feel sorry." He ran his index finger down my jaw line. He lean forward to lick at my neck. I closed my eyes wondering if he was going to bite me with his sharp teeth.

"Umm. Izaya...I think you should go change into clothes before your guests get here. You two can suck faces later." I looked over to Namie with a scowl.

"Yeah, I probably should." I said, walking up the stairs towards my room. I got dressed in my normal clothes and went towards the door only to be stopped by strong arms. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Shizuo grinned, nipping at my shoulder slightly so he couldn't cut me. I looked over my shoulder at him, his red eyes were on me like I was pray.

"What do you want, Shizu-Chan?" I smiled.

"What do you think, flea?" I turned and faced him and pressed myself to him. "...You at the moment." His hands grabbed my hips and pushed me back towards the bed.

"But Shizu-chan. I just got into these clothes..."

"Take them off. We have an hour before the party starts anyway." He said, making me sit down on the foot of the bed. "Besides, I had my fun last night, now it's your turn." I titled my head and grinned with interest.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Well, I can't really do what you did because of my teeth but I think I can't let you top or something like that." He said.

"Me? Top a demon? Oh how flattering."

"Don't push it." He said, I nod and got up, pushing him back on the bed.

"Ok then...I get to do anything I want?"

"Yes."

"Good." I grinned. I straddle him and smile down at his eyes looking back up at me. "That means, you do as I say..." I lean down and kissed his lips then nipped at his jaw. His hands found my hips, going up my shirt, making me shiver because they were cold.

"And if I refuse?" He asked, leaning up to kiss my lips.

"I'll punish you." That made him grin.

"And what would be my punishment, flea?" He asked still grinning. I lean over and licked his ear.

"I won't hesitate to spank you." He laughed at that.

"That's cheesy!" He said, sitting up and pulling me close to him. "But could be fun." My hands found his hair and yanked on them to pull his head back for me to nip at his throat. He moaned as my teeth grazed his sensitive skin and held me tighter around the waist. I wrapped my arms around him and began to unbutton his shirt, his red eyes on me. Once I had the shirt pulled apart to some me his chest. I smiled and ran my fingers down it, brushing them over his bellybutton. He raised his hips off the bed and grabbed my hands with his. "You know...I might rebel."

"Jerk." I smirked, lean forward and kissed his shoulder before nipping at it with my teeth. He sat up, making me fall backwards onto the bed before draping his self over me. "Hey!"

"You'll have your fun but right now, I want to start it." He said, pulling my shirt off and unbuttoning the front of my pants. I struggled with him as he began to undress me, I wasn't going to let him just do what he wants so easily, He may be a demon but doesn't mean he deicide what's what and then began to run his hands all over my chest, running his tongue over my throat. I arched my back, closing my eyes at the feeling.

"Shizu-chan..." He grinned and nipped slightly at the side of my neck before grabbing the rim of my pants. A knock came at the door, making us jump.

"Are you two in there?" Namie called out.

"Ah...yeah..."  
"Shinra is here." She said, "Celty is too." Damn...Shizuo got off of me and we began to get redressed.

"I thought it was going to start in another hour?" I asked Shizuo.

"I guess he came early or something." Shizuo said, grabbed my shirt and handing it to me. "There, now let's just go." I turned from him and began to walked towards the door before he grabbed my sleeve. "I'll have you later tonight." And with that, I walked up the hallway with a smile on my face.

Shinra and Celty were sitting on the couch when we got down the stairs. Celty stood up and walked over to us, giving us both hugs.

"Hey Celty." I smiled, she typed on her phone and pointed at us.

[Hey. How have you two been doing?]

"Fine." I smiled, even though what happen this morning. She looked at Shizuo and then went back to sit down with Shinra.

"So why did you come over this early?" Shizuo asked, "The party starts in another hour."

"Well..." Shinra looked at me. "It's about your boss, Shiki."

"What about him?"

"He came by my work and had a chat with me." Shinra said, "About Shizuo."

"And?" I asked.

"He wanted to know since I was your two's friend, if I could try and convince you two to take some tests for him."

"And?"

"I told him no." I sighed and walked over to my desk and leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah, that reminds me, I better send him the files before he tries to send another assassin after me."

"Assassin?" Shinra asked. Shizuo sighed.

"When He was in a depression after I supposedly died, he sent an assassin after him thinking he wasn't doing his job."

"Wow." Celty typed and then held it up to Shizuo.

"WHAT! You told him!"

"Oh, that you're a demon? Yeah." Shinra laughed, rubbing his head. "I promise, it's just between us." Good thing, Namie was outside getting things out of her car. "I promise, and I was wondering about your red eyes anyway." Shizuo sighed and placed his sun glasses on. Shinra looked at me. "And you made a contract with him...Is that why you're a couple right now? Out of a contract and not love?"

"I love him." I told him, Shinra looked at Shizuo.

"But does he love you, Izaya?"

"Yes, I love him as well."

"So you're not going to consume his soul?"  
"Nah, more like hold it against its will." Shizuo grinned, "And I might consume something...but not his soul." Shinra's face went red and Celty typed LOL on her phone.

"So...you two are actually a couple?"

"Yeah." I told him, spinning in my seat. "We're an item." Shinra nod and looked at Shizuo.

"So you're really...dead?"

"Not anymore." Shizuo told him, smiling...showing him his teeth. Shinra's eyes widen and he lean forward. "What?"

"Say ahhh." Shizuo open his mouth to show Shinra his teeth.

"You have shark like teeth but not rows of it." He said, then he looked at me. "And the match the bite marks on Izaya's neck...You two 'did it', didn't you!" My face went red and I lower my head down. "Awe, I knew it!" Shizuo just laughed under his breath.

"But this stays between us." Shizuo told him. Shinra nod and told him he won't do that to him. I smiled then got an odd feeling, I looked over my shoulder to look out of the window but nothing was there. Maybe I was just imagining things...I could have sworn that someone was watching me.

"Hey! Izaya!" I looked back over to them.

"Yeah?"

"So what are you two doing tomorrow for Christmas?"

"I don't know, I was planning on going shopping tonight." I smiled. "Shizu-Chan has to stay behind!"

"Why?" I shook my shoulders.

"Because I said so." I told him, getting up and tapped him on the nose. Shinra laughed and we heard the door open and close. Namie was back.

"Will someone help me with these?" Celty got up and walked over to her to grab some of the bags from her...then it hit me. I have her head behind my books on the bookshelf. I looked over to Shinra as the girls when into the kitchen.

"Hey Shinra." He looked over to me, I sat down beside him. "Do you think it's about time I gave Celty back her head?" He gave me a look.

"What! Why?"

"She's been a good girl all year, it can be a gift from me." I smiled.

"But..."

"It does belong to her." I told him, he lowered his head. "And then you can have something to kiss on." He gave me a look.

"Fine..." He said, I nod and looked at Shizuo who was staring at me with red eyes.

"You have Celty's head?" He asked, I nod.

"Well of course, Shizu-chan." I smiled.

"And you didn't give it to her?" He walked over to me, "She's been looking for it for years." I knew he was mad but he didn't shout, he stayed calm.

"I was just doing what I was told to do." I smiled, "I've kept it safe and sound." He sighed and pulled away from me. "And I'm going to give it back to her."

"Now?" I smiled and nod, getting up and walked over to the book case, moving the books to revile a head floating in a case. I took it out and placed the case on the coffee table.

"I'll go get her," Shinra said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. I sighed and sat on the couch beside my beloved demon and yawned.

"Still tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, I hope these nightmares will quit soon."

"Me too." He smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"I'm sorry about this morning...I just...I was scared..." He nod and wrapped an arm around me.

"I would never do that to someone." He said, leaning his head against mine as we both stared at the head on the coffee table. "I love you so much right now." We heard Celty walked over to us. She held up her phone up to me.

[You had my head!] She took it away and typed again. [You ass!] I couldn't help but laugh.

"I was just holding on to it for you." I smiled, she open the case and pulled it out, holding it before placing it on her shoulder. The head sealed itself on to her shoulder and the eyes open and she looked at us, was she going to forget us?

"How do I look?" She asked in the most beautiful voice ever.

"Celty...is that you?" Shinra asked, nervous. She turned to look at him.

"Why wouldn't it be me?" She smiled, he sighed with relief.

"I was just afraid..."

"I won't love you anymore?" She asked, hugging him. He nod and she pressed her head to his shoulder. "But now I can kiss you." He smiled and kissed her forehead, her hair was still wet from the case.

"Aww." I teased, Shizuo elbowed me in the rib. I looked at him. "We can continue talking later." He nod and kissed my nose, we looked back began to both blush, they were kissing! Namie came in a growled at Celty.

"What's your problem?" Shizuo asked.

"Celty looked like her brother's girly-friend!" I teased.

"Shut up Izaya." Namie mouthed, Celty looked at her.

"You like your brother?" She asked, with a weird look on her face. "But you do know this was my face first right?"

"So that means Seiji like you!" She mouthed. Celty held her hands up in defense.

"Whoa, easy. I like Shinra." Celty said.

"Whatever." Namie mouthed, turning away, crossing her arms.

"Namie, you can either get over it or leave. Make your choice." I told her, she looked at me and sighed. "And your brother doesn't like you like that so you might as well get over it, he loves Mika." I could literally feel the dagger coming off of her when I spoke. She said nothing and went back into the kitchen. Celty sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Izaya...would you mind if I borrowed your shower? I want to get rid of this gunk in my hair." I shook my shoulders.

"I don't mind at all." She smiled and grabbed Shinra's tie and dragged him with her, "You're coming too, and you need a shower as much as I do! You didn't even take one before we left!"

"Aww, you want me to take a shower with you! OH I can't wait!" And they disappeared up the stairs.

"You know they might-"

"I know but I think they'll clean the shower..." I smiled, "Or after the party today, I'll have someone come over and clean it." Shizuo nod and kissed me.

"You know, one of you can come in here and help me cook." I looked at Namie. She had her arms crossed at us.

"I'm coming, I coming." I mouthed getting up, Shizuo stood up and whispered in my ear.

"Not until tonight." He teased.

"Pervert." I mouthed, dragging him to the kitchen with me.

Celty's POV:

I could tell Shinra was watching me as I began to undress. He sat on the toilet already naked. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Shinra..."

"Yes?"

"Do you still like me?"

"Why would I stop?" I pointed to my head.

"You said, you think I'm better without my head..." I told him, "I just wanted to know if you thought every different of me now?"

"No, of course not." He smiled getting up and walked over to me. His hand found the zipper of my outfit and began to pull it down, reviling skin under neither. "I think you're as sexy as ever." I could feel me blushing. "And I'll get used to it. But at least now I can do this." He lean forward and pressed his lips to mine. I never really knew how to kiss, so it was clumsy. He pulled away then left a butterfly kiss on my forehead. "You have nothing to worry about." I nod and pulled my clothes off, he stared at my body and broke out into a grin.

"Stop staring!" I told him, walking over and into a shower. He followed and kissed my shoulder.

"Can I..." I looked at him over my shoulder. "Can I wash your hair?" I smiled and nod. I looked down and saw strawberry shampoo, yeah, Shizuo must have gotten to him. I handed it to Shinra and he began to run his fingers through my hair, it was relaxing. He washed out all of the shampoo and then his arm rested around my waist. I lean back so my head rested on his shoulder. "Love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, "but...You know how Mika looks like me now?"

"Yeah?"

"It's kind of going to be confusing." He laughed at me. "It's not funny, I'm being serous!"

"Then change you look. Dye your hair or something."

"Dye my hair?"

"Yeah,"

"What color?"

"I think black would be good for you or blonde." I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair, making the strands turn blonde with black shrieking through it. "Wow."

"And what about my eyes."

"I like your eyes." He said, "Don't change them." I nod and turned around and wrapping my arms around him.

"I like yours too." I lean up and kiss him with a long sweet kiss. He pulled away and kissed my jaw line then to my throat, nipping at it. I moaned. He pulled away and held a finger to his lips, meaning for me to be quite. I shook my head and then shadow covered the room. "Now we can't be heard." I smiled kiss his neck. His back was pressed to the shower wall as my hand explored his body, down his back and up his chest.

"Want to?" He asked me, I smiled and nod. "I don't...have a condom..." I smiled grabbed 'him' He gasped at my sudden move and thrust up into my hand. A shadow wrapped around and form a condom.

"There and it won't break." I smiled. He smiled too and kissed my lips.

"But what if we want a baby?"

"Then we'll try for one." I smiled, "But not right now since it is my first time." He nod and kissed me.

"It's my first time too, so don't worry." He said, sliding down so he could sit down. I sat down in front of him and kissed him again, he pulled me towards him so I could sit on his lap. I suck in air and pressed my face to his wet shoulder at the feeling. He smiled and nips at my shoulder, "You ok, Celty?"

"Is...It going to hurt?" I asked, he gave me a warm smile and caress my cheek with his nose.

"It will at first." He said, I nod and nuzzled in his neck more. "You do know that we're in Izaya's house right?" I blushed and got off of him. "Wha?"

"Not here!" I shouted. He tilted his head. I blushed and held my hands behind my back. "I...want...my first time to be in a bed and not in our friend's house." He smiled and we stood up. All the shadow disappeared, even the condom one and we just took a shower and got out. I got dressed and then change my outfit to a casual black dress with one black strap and I used my shadow to change his clothes too.

When we were done, we went down stairs to find Izaya sitting on top of Shizuo wearing shorts, a pink and red striped sweat with way too long sleeves and a red cape with a hood with white fluff on the end and brown boots with bows. I smirked. It was silk and lacy. Wow, since when did Izaya own that kinds of outfits?

"Izaya..." He looked up and had icing in his nose.

"Yeah."

"Where did you get the outfit?"

"Namie got it for me" He smirked. "You changed your hair?"

"Yeah." I smirked, I like the new look.

Izaya's POV: 

I sat up on Shizu-Chan's belly, my hands still on his chest as Celty walked into the kitchen to help Namie, hopefully she'll stop being a bitch to her. Shinra sat on the other end of the couch and looked at me.

"So...what are you two doing?"

"I'm feeding Shizu-Chan cake!" I smiled.

"Then why is it all over your face."

"Because he's a messy eater." I told him, "Shizuo has icing all over his face because well...I threw the cake in his face."

"Then why is it all over you?" Shizuo grinned and sat up and pulled me into a kiss. "Oh..." He pulled away and I licked the icing off my mouth.

"Because he's being mean!" I smiled getting up of off of him and walking into the kitchen to wash my face off. I took a towel and heard Celty giggle. I looked at her.

"You two are full grown men and still get food all over you?" She said, walking over to me. "Are you going to be wearing that when Mikado and his friends get here?

"Maybe." I smirked. Namie sighed.

"You know that outfit is made for in the bedroom use.

"Oh well~!" I smirked and walked out of the kitchen to clean Shizu-Chan's face was well. About an hour, we heard a knock on the door so I jumped off the couch to go answer it, it was Seiji and Mika.

"Izaya...what are you wearing?" I smirked and told nice to see you too. He said, and Mika giggled as they walked into the door.

"Oh Seiji, when I get my next pay check. I'm going to buy something just like that and wear it for you." Mika smiled, Seiji told her that he liked the sound of that. I closed the door as we sat down on the couch. I could hear a faint growl from the kitchen. I sighed and made my way back to sit by Shizuo. Seiji looked at me then Shizu-chan.

"You two dating?" He asked, I nod and rested my head on Shizuo's shoulder. "I guess that's better than you trying to kill each other." Namie came in and stared. "Hey sis."

"Well Hello Seiji." She smiled. I rolled my eyes at her the grinned. Getting up and walking over to the tree and taking off a mistletoe. I crept around the couch while they were talking and then held it above Mika and Seiji's head.

"Mistletoe!" They looked up and then at each other. "Kiss!" I knew Namie was giving me a death glare from hell at the moment but I knew since Shizuo was around that I was safe. "Kiss! DO IT NOW!" They laugh and then kissed.  
"Izaya..." I looked at Namie, "Come here please." I smirk, knowing that I got the queen bee mad. I walked over to her and followed her into the kitchen. "What the hell was that about!"

"Come on, you know I had to do it." I laughed.

"You know I like him!"

"He's your brother, you can get over it." I told her. She began to mouth and cuss me, the phone began to ring. I walked away from her as she still continue to cuss me, I held my hand up to make her be quite, then answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Izaya?" I froze, eyes wide...I forgot to check the caller ID.

"...Dad?" Namie's face soften, she knew about my father as well. "Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to call and say merry Christmas to my son."

"You shouldn't be calling me. You know that's against your probation." I told him.

"I don't see why I can't talk to my son during the holidays."

"Because of what you did to me." I told him straight flat.

"Izaya, I'm sorry...I was stupid and young."

"You...raped...me." I growled.

"I was stupid."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk, me and you...sometimes. I wasn't much of a father back then...I want to be now."

"Dad, no..." I told him, "You're not allowed near me or the twins." He didn't say anything, Namie tilted her head to the side with eyes of worry.

"If you won't say anything then I won't."

"I don't want to see you."

"Izaya, it's been 15 years ago, you're a 23 year old."

"I was 8 when you did that to me!" I shouted, pretty sure the others in the living room heard me. "I don't want to see you!"

"Calm down." Namie said, I sighed.

"...I think I might have called at a bad time." He said, "But please...let's talk sometime." I hung up before he could say anything else. I threw the phone down and hide my face in my hand; apparently it affected me more than I thought it would. I began to tremble and hyperventilate. Namie placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" I nod then felt someone wrap arms around me, my joyful mood was killed. I was turned around and pulled into a strong chest.

"Who was that?" Shizuo asked. I shook my head and began to cry.

"It was his dad." Namie said, "Do you want me to give you two alone time?" I shook my head and walked out the kitchen and laid down on the end of the couch, my head resting in the arm rest. Shizuo sat down in front of me because I was against the back of the couch.

"Everything alright?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah." Shizuo said, rubbing my bare leg. I sniffled and closed my eyes, I swear if he tries to call the girls...I'll kill him. Another knock came at the door but this time Seiji answered the door and I could hear Masaomi and his friends.

"So where's Izaya?" Masaomi mouthed, "I mean, it is his lame ass party."

"Oh, Masaomi, please don't say that!" Saki said. I didn't even move, I stayed in my spot behind Shizu-chan.

"He's on the couch." I heard feet run over to me.

"Izaya!" It was Saki, she smiled warmly down at me then it faded. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" I pulled the hood up over my face.

"Probably got his ass beat for messing with the wrong person-" I heard Shizuo snap at him.

"What? I thought you two hated each other?" Mikado asked.

"Food's ready." Namie said, from the kitchen. Shizuo turned around and rubbed my shoulder.

"Hungry?"

"No..."

"What to go upstairs to calm down?"

"No." I felt him shift and lay down in front of me.

"Izaya. Look at me." I lifted the hood. "What did he say?"  
"He want to talk to me and said how I should get over what happen."

"Get over it...?" Shizuo said, raising an eyebrow. I nod and nuzzled my face into his chest.

"I told him no," I sighed. "I hope he doesn't call my sisters."

"They're coming up the elevator right now." I open an eye and looked at him.

"How did you know?" I asked, he grinned and planted a kiss on my lips before nipping at my bottom lip gently.

"Because I know everything." He teased, a Knock came at the door and then it came open.

"Izaya! We're here!" I could tell it was my sister, Mairu. She ran across the room. "Brother, where are you!"

"He's on the couch, Mairu." Kururi said, they both came over.

"Ohhhh! And with Shizuo!" Mairu smiled. "Are you two friends now?"

"What's wrong, brother?" Kururi asked.

"Nothing, you need to worry about." I said, sitting up as Shizuo did too. "Come and give me a hug." They walked around the couch and both hugged me at the same time. I laughed and hugged my siblings tightly. "I love you both."

"We love you too, Izaya." Mairu said, Shizuo got up. "So...are you and Shizuo dating?" Huh?

"Yea. What gave it away."

"People around town are talking about it." Kururi told me in her shy voice. I looked a Shizuo and he just shook his shoulders. I laughed.

"So why were you upset?"

"Ah, just having a bad day..." I told them. "So are you two staying over tonight?"

"Yeah!" They smiled, I nod and looked at Shizuo.

"Do you mind watching them while I go shopping?" I asked, Shizuo shook his head.

"Nah, I don't mind." He said, as everyone began to walk back into the living room.

"Go eat you two, you have to go to bed after the party is over." I told him, they got and ran to the kitchen. Shizuo grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet.

"That means you to." He told me, dragging me into the kitchen with them. I heard a mew and Kit-Kat jumped onto Celty lap, licking her. She laughed and began to feed her things off of her plate. I made me a plate and Shizuo did as well and we sat on the floor and ate from our laps beside the couch. The twins began to nod off, so me and Shinra took them up stair and tucked them in, in the guest room. I kissed both of their heads then went back down stairs.

After the party was over, I went shopping and got everyone something for Christmas and then came home to make Shizuo help me wrap it. I was tired when we were done and began to fall away myself. I laid down on the couch and it was like fighting a snow ball in hell to keep my eyes open. I heard Shizuo laugh and pick me up.

"Shizu-chan." I muttered.

"We're going up to bed right now." He told me as we began to walk up the stairs. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled close until he placed me on my bed. "Izaya..."  
"Hm?"

"Let go of my neck." I gave a whine and let go as he began to place the blanket around me. He got in bed and snuggled close and pulled me in a snugglable hug. I nuzzle closer and began to drift off before hearing him mutter something.

'I got up out of bed, tiredly and looked at Shizuo, he was still fast asleep. I yawned and went towards the bathroom.

"I...zaya..." I heard someone say faintly. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, nothing.

"Hello?" There was no answers. I blinked a couple of times, must be seeing things so I walked into the bathroom and went over to the sink to get a drink of water.

"Izaya..." I looked over my shoulder again, nothing.

"Who's there? Answer me!" I turned around and froze. "...Dad?" He stood in the far corner of the bathroom, a crazy look in his eyes and a wide grin.

"Izaya, come give your old man a hug."

"What in the hell are you doing here!" I shouted at him, "Get out!"

"That's no way to talk to me." He said, walking over to me. "I just want to chat."

"Get out." I told him again, "Now!" I began to walk over to the door.

"Just talk to me and I'll leave." I shook my head at him and told him I would call the police if he did left. He walked in front of the door. "You won't be doing no such thing." I stayed away from, back up to the sink again.

"Get out or you'll regret it!"

"Well...I've tried talking to you, I've tried reasoning with you." He began to take steps towards me, "And all you do is yell in my face."

"Shizuo!" I shouted, as he kept walking towards me, no answer.

"Who are you calling for?" He asked, "He won't come for you." My hands clenched up in fists, ready to punch the life out of this man if he tired anything.

"Fine, if you want to talk, just say what you want to say." I told him, he shook his head.

"I've tried that, it's too late for that now." Fear swept through me, what? What do you mean, it's too late?

"What? But...isn't that why your here?" I asked, he stopped and laughed at me.

"You really think I'm sorry for what I did?" He asked me.

"But you wanted to talk to me...you said that on the phone..."

"People lie, Izaya...all the time." He had an evil grin on his face as he made his way over to me. "Now...come here and give daddy a hug." I screamed at him and punched him across the face, running for the door. I closed it behind me and ran towards my sister's room, to protect them from him if he tried to go for them.

"Mairu, Kururi, come on wake up..." But their rooms were empty. "Mairu, Kururi?" I walked over to the bed, it was still warm...and wet. No, I lifted up my hand...blood. I panicked and looked towards the closet, blood trail leading to it. No...This can't be happening. I walked over to it and peered in side, two little bodies laid inside. "Mairu...Kururi..."

"Such sweet girls...don't you think?" I looked over my shoulder as he stood in the doorway.

"You bastard..." I growled, tears appearing in my eyes. I looked back to my sisters, whose bodies were cold now. I screamed and held my eyes closed tightly. "You're dead!" I shouted, running towards him. He laughed at me as I tackled him to the ground. "You bastard!" Gun fire...a ringing in my ear. I was on the ground now, my stomach hurt. I couldn't speak, stiff to move.

"Don't worry, you'll be with them soon." He told me softly. Knelling beside me, I jerked my head away when he tried to touch my head. "Don't move or you'll get another one in the head." He smirked at me, hand began to wonder under my shirt.

"D-don't!" I managed to yell. "Shizuo!" But still he didn't come.

"All you had to do was to talk to me and this wouldn't have happen..." I struggled to keep him off of me, pain egging a my stomach.

"Dad stop!" I shouted at him but he just kept smiling. "Stop!" I repeated my cries to what seemed like forever.

"Damn it!" I heard someone yell, I was being shook. "Izaayaa!" The raping father above me began to fade. I shook my head as the new touch shook me awake. "Izaya! Wake up!" I open my eyes and looked at three sets of worried eyes, my cheeks were wet from tears. A dream? It was just a dream? I looked at Shizuo with widen eyes. "Are you ok?" I was shaken and scared stiff. I looked at my sisters, they were just as worried.

"Mairu...Kururi..." I said barely. I sat up and pulled them both into a hug, they're ok.

"Izaya?" Mairu asked, "We woke up and could hear you screaming."

"And when we came in here. You were smacking Shizuo, telling him stop." Kururi spoke, "but he was trying to calm you down." I held them tightly and kissed their heads.

"Izaya..." I looked at Shizuo, his began to glow. "We need to speak." I nod and let go of my sister, as he lead me to the bathroom...He closed the door behind him and then turn to me. "What was it about this time? Did I hurt you?"

"No...You weren't in it at all this time." I spoke. "My dad was...and...He...killed the twins and tried to..." I couldn't say the rest in fear that I would burst out into tears. Shizuo pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. "I just want these nightmares to stop."

"We'll go to Shinra's and talk to him about it." He told me, I leaned against the wall and held myself tightly. "Izaya."

"He told me, that he killed them because I wouldn't talk to him." I told him, "It was my fault."

"It was just a dream." He told me.

"But maybe I should, maybe I should told to him to make him leave us alon-"

"Izaya, snap out of it." He shook me, "It's not like you to act afraid." I stared at him, he was right. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm sorry..." I told him, I rubbed my temple. "I think I might need something to drink, you?"

"Yeah." he huffed. We walked back into the bedroom to find the girls asleep. I smiled and kissed their heads and pulled the blankets over them. Shizuo grabbed my head and brought me to the hallway. "Oh, while you were a sleep, I went out and brought some candy for the stockings.

"I forgot stocking!" I smacked myself in the head. "How can I forget that!"

"Well, with on the pressure that's on you. It's not surprising." He told me. I nod at his words and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Shizuo went and made some hot chocolate and sat back down with me, who was still shaken. "So how are you holding up?"

"I think I might have to talk to my father." I said, holding the cup shaking.

"It was just a dream, I don't think he's going to kill your sisters." I shook my head and pressed it to the table. "Izaya?" How can I just forget it? It felt so real, and to see my sister dead...I can't just sit around and do nothing...I have to at least talk to him over the phone.

"What time is it?"

"Huh?"

"Shizuo, what time is it?"

"About...5 in the morning...why?" Too early.

"Nothing..."

"Liar." I shook my shoulders and looked down; I was still wearing the Christmas sexual outfit Namie got me. I smirked and looked at Shizuo. He was too busy, sipping at his drink to notice I was staring at him. I sat my cup down and got up, walking behind him and draped my arms around his neck, my head on his shoulder. "Hm?" I didn't even answer, just nuzzled my face into his neck. "Izaya, what are you thinking?"

"You." I smirked and nipped at his shoulder. I heard him sit his cup down and then he turned towards me, a toothy grin on his face. He pulled me on to his lap and pulled me into a kiss before lifting me up and laying on the table. "Shizu-chan." He hand his hands under the pink and red striped sweater to go over my stomach. Lifting the shirt up, he ran his tongue over and in my bellybutton. I moaned and arched into the touch. My hands went through his hair and gripped tightly. "Ahhh." He pulled away and looked down at me with a smile.

"You're so sensitive there." He grinned, I nod slowly and laid my head back and he continued the sensitive torture, sending chills and pleasurable shocks through me. I gripped his hair tightly until he ran his tongue up my stomach and to my collarbone, nipping. I closed my eyes, and raised my hips up to meet his,

"Please." The teasing hurts, he grinned and pulled away.

"Want to continue more?" He asked, I nod.

"But not where we eat." I told him, I would like to in a bed but my sisters took it over. "On the couch?" He grinned and pulled me on the table, not even sitting me on the floor and brought me into the living him. He placed me on the couch and the straddled me before running his hands up my shirt like he did before. I pulled him down for a heated kiss, not letting him go until I needed to breathe.

"Izaya." He breathed, I sat up and kissed at him neck before making him switch spots with me. "I'm bottom this time?"

"Yes." I told him, I straddled his hips and smirked down to him. His hands found their place on my hips and grounded upwards. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and nipped at his shoulders before my hands went up his chest to unbutton the vest to get to the material underneath. He closed his eyes and hand his cold hands up my shirt, I shivered once or twice then lean down to kiss him. His hands found my pants and quickly pulled them off and pulled me back down for another kiss...

"Thank you so much Izaya!" Mairu smiled, holding up her new IPhone I bought her, Kururi smiled and hugged me for hers.

"Thank you...Izaya." She said in her shy voice. I smiled and hugged her back.

"You're very welcome." I told her, they smiled and open the rest of their gifts and I looked at one box and gave it to Shizuo, smiling.

"You...got me something? You didn't have to.."

"And why not?" I asked, "Your boyfriend, of course I'm going to get you something."

"Izaya..." I kissed him before he could complaint about anything.

"Just take it." He nod and took the box from me. I knew he would love it. He open it up and looked at me with shock. It was strawberry and cherry flavored cigars and a new pair of sunglasses that were impossible to break.

"Thank you." He pulled me into a kiss and we could heard soft giggling, that girls were watching. I pulled away and gave them a look, making them laugh some more. I laughed to myself and shook my head before looking back up to Shizuo; he had a smirk on his face too. "I...got you something to." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, handing it to me. I stared at it then at him and opened it, it was a gold locket. It was heart shaped and opened up to hide a watch on the inside. I smile and kissed, not caring that my sisters were watching.

"Thank you." I said into the kiss. He pulled away and licked his lip.

"I'm glad you like it." He took it from me and told me to turn around. I did and he hooked it around my neck. I felt it and then looked at him over my shoulder and leaned back on him for a pillow. He didn't seem to mind so I rested my head on his shoulder. We open stockings and Shizuo tried to feed me some candy but I told him, I wasn't a fan for sweets but he didn't care for the moment. He was holding me down on the couch trying to get my mouth open. "Come on, it's just chocolate!"

"But I don't like sweets." He smirked and placed the chocolate between his lips and lean his head down, inches from me.

"Oh no, don't think I'll fall for that." I told him, he tilted his head to act innocent. I sighed and lean up to kiss him, taking the chocolate from him, he smirk and licked his lips again while I ate the sweet treat. "Jerk." He shook his shoulders and got off of me. I sat up and looked at the girls, who were messing with their new things, I was happy until what I remembered what I had to do after we were done with gifts. I stood up and told Shizuo, I would be right back. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the kitchen, taking out my cell. I had to, if I didn't, that nightmare would haunted me forever. The phone rang twice before I could hear someone answer it and saying hello in a clear voice. "Dad?"

"Izaya?" He sounded surprised that I answered. "G-good morning, I...ah, wasn't expecting you to call..."

"Don't let it go to your head." I told him, "I only did this for myself."

"Right, Right. What...is it that you want to talk about?" I never thought about that.

"I don't know." I told him, "I thought you wanted to tell me something."

"Yes, there is." He told me. "I...moving."

"Moving? Where?"

"Ikebukuro. You live around there right?" My heart stopped.

"Dad, that's against your probation." I told him, I mean...I don't live in Ikebukuro but I'm not telling him that.

"I know but I just miss my children. I didn't even get to see my girls grow up...how old are they now? 12?"

"15," I told him, "But if your parole-officer finds out."

"Oh Screw him. I'm not like what I used to be so I'm not going to stay away from my kids anymore."

"Dad, I'm 23 years old. I'm not a kid anymore." I told him, "And you're not going to see the girls."

"And why not?"

"I don't what you did to me, happing to them."

"I wouldn't never harm them."

"You harmed me." I told him flat. He said nothing else. "If you don't contact your parole officer, then I will."

"Izaya."

"If that's all you need to say then..."

"Wait." I paused, "If I can see them, then can I at least see you?" I blinked, arms wrapped around him, Shizuo rested his head on my shoulder.

"Tell him fine." I blinked at him and he nod.

"Fine..."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Tell him at The Russian sushi restraint," Shizuo told me. I told him.

"Ok, I'll see you there at nine." And he hung up. I looked at Shizuo like he was crazy.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." He said, I nod.

"Yeah but I don't think that will matter." I said, placing my phone back into my pocket. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Like you said, you're just doing this for you." And he lean down to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed back, making a humming sound.

"Thank you." I told him, he kissed my cheek. "You know, if you never had 'died' then we wouldn't been together."

"Yeah." He kissed my forehead again.

"But I still feel bad about it. I'm sorry." I told him, he looked down at me. "So...after I die, what are you going to do?"

"Take your soul and keep it for myself."

"Is it going to be like this?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Am I going to be able to touch you, love you...kiss you like this?"

"I don't know." He said, "I've never took a soul before." I nod and held him closer.

"As long as I get to be with you." I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

"I'll go find out if you want." I looked up at him. "I'll go talk to another more experience demon." I nod with a smile.

"That would be nice." I looked up at him. "You may be a demon but your more like and angel to me."

"Like a guardian demon?" I nod. "Good." I laughed and let go off him, hearing the coffee maker go off. I made me a glass and took a sip, I needed it. Shizuo made a gagging sound, which made me laugh.

"There's milk in the fridge. I got it just for you." I told him, that made him smile.

"I think I should get my job back with Tom, I don't even think he knows I'm still here yet."

"Yeah, I guess if you did go up to him, you would scare him to death." I sighed.

"I'll call him right now." He said, already dialing on his phone. I nod and leaned against the table, I wanted to see the reaction.

"Put it on speaker." I smirked. He nod and did as I told.

"Hello?" I could hear perfectly on the other end. "Who is this?"

"You don't have caller ID, Tom?"

"...Shizuo?" Tom sounded confused. "...Is...That you?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to call you."

"But...how!" He sound shocked now.

"Just calm down, Tom." Shizuo said, "I...was wondering if I could have my job back. Could you talk to the boss for me?"

"Ah...yeah but how are you alive?"

"I was never dead. They buried me alive, I wasn't very happy when I woke up." Shizuo said, with a sly laugh, I could feel my smirk on my face.

"Wow..." I could tell the mean was speechless. "...Yeah, I'll try to talk to the boss. Where are you, man?"

"Believe it or not, Izaya's."

"Why?"

"Well..." Shizuo paused for the moment. I sighed a took the phone from him before he could say anything.

"Because I'm his new boyfriend!" I told him.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yep!"

"Wow." Tom spoke, "I knew it would happen sooner or later." Shizuo tried to take the phone out of my hand but I kept it out of his reach.

"Oh really, because we didn't." I spoke, looking over my shoulder at Shizuo teasingly.

"So how did this happen?"

"Oh, you know...opposites attract."

It was nine o'clock Pm, me and Shizuo sat in a privet room in the restraunt and I was completely nervous. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to look at the man who raped me so many times before.

"Izaya, calm down."

"I am calm."

"You're shaking," He told me, I looked at my hands and I was. He lean over and kissed me on my temple. "Relax, I never thought I would ever see the day were you were nervous."

"Me either." I spoke, laying my head on his shoulder. "I just hope to god, he doesn't make a scene."

"A scene?"

"Nothing." I sighed and rested my head on the temple.

"Oh welcome to Russia sushi!" Simon spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm looking to Izaya Orihara. He's supposed to be here." I teased up at the chilling voice.

"Calm down, Izaya." Shizuo told me. I nod and took a deep breath. What were we going to talk about, how long are me going to be here! Footsteps began to walk over to the door and it slid open.

"Izaya, good friend, he wait for you!" Oh Simon...just got to love him. I sat up straight and held my jacket tightly to me. The man, known as my father stood in the doorway, a woman by his side.

"Ah! There you are." He smile, that smile haunted me, he sat down across from me and the woman sat down beside him, looked like a crack-head to me. "Eyeing her, I see. This is my wife, your stepmother."

"Step...mother?" I spoke.

"Yes, we got married a year ago." He said, she smile and reach her hand out to me. I took it and shook it. Might as well not be mean to her for what he did.

"Hi, my name is Shirley." She said, "You must be Izaya, it's nice to meet you." She looked at Shizuo. "And who is this."

"This is Shizuo Heiwajima, he's my-"

"Friend." Shizuo finished. I looked at him and he just gave me a glare back...Ah, I get it.

"Yeah." I spoke. He making it to were my dad didn't know much about me. "He's just here because well...he had nothing to do and decide to come along."

"Ah, I see." Dad spoke, staring at him. "You're a big guy...Shizuo was it? I think I've heard of you before...strong right?"

"Yeah."

"So that's the real reason you here." Dad spoke, I raised the eyes brow. "My son was too scared to come by himself and got a body guard. Still the scaredy kid from when you were little." I grabbed a knife from my pocket and flicked upward, cutting candle on the table in half. Dad and Shirley at it then at me.

"I'm not afraid of you." Of course, I was lying though my teeth but I'm not letting him know that.

"Nice magic trick there."

"It's not magic." I held up the knife, wax was still on the blade. He nod.

"Well. I didn't come here to fight, I wanted to know how my son been doing?" He spoke, like he'd care. "So what kind of job to you have now?"

"I'm a information broker." I told him.

"Oh, that's neat. You must be well paid man."

"Yes." I spoke, he looked at Shizuo.

"So what kind of job do you have?"

"I'm looking for one right now." Shizuo said.

"Oh, well. I'm pretty sure, you'll fine some sort of work." Why is he acting so friendly? I was confused. Did he change like he said? I didn't know. My phone went off so I went to take out to check it.

"Izaya." Shirley spoke.

"Just a sec." I answer my phone and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" Before I could hear an answer, a hand grabbed my wrist and was jerked from my ear and the phone was yank out of my hand. I looked up at my father who ended the call.

"It's rude to interrupt people when their talking Izaya." He spoke with a cold tone. My hand twitched and I placed it in my lap, my eyes fall to the table. I felt like the scared 8 year old me again at that moment. He placed the phone in front of me. I could tell Shizuo eyes were fixed on him right now, probably giving him a warning look that my dad apparently didn't notice.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Shirley spoke.

"You didn't do anything wrong Shirley." Dad said, "Izaya's always been one to be rude to others." I didn't say anything.

"I think it's time to change the subject." Shizuo spoke, "Or we're leaving." Dad gave him a look, I gave him a glace. He was drunk. Drunk? I blink, flashing back to where he would come home drunk and would...I snapped back to reality when I hear dad yelling.

"You have no room in this," Dad spoke. "He's my son, so you stay out of it!"

"Dear, Don't!" Shirley said, trying to calm dad down. He huffed at her and crossed his arms.

"You need to shut up and learn your place!"

"I knew this was a bad idea." I said, shaking my head, getting up. I placed my phone in my pocket.

"Where are you going?" He told me, "Sit back down."

"I think we talk enough." I told him, Shizuo stood by my side. "I'll pay for the check." I walked out of the room with Shizuo just behind me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I nod and went up to Simon.

"Yeah."

"You ok? That man did not give you problems, yes?" Simon asked.

"No, no. I just think I over stayed my welcome." I told him, "I paid for the whole check."

"Yes good. You come back again?"

"Yes, Simon. I'll come back again, you know I love my tuna." I smirked, he smiled and looked at Shizuo.

"You take good care of Izaya." That made Shizuo smirk.

"I will, goodnight Simon." Before we could exit out of the door, I heard footsteps walking up to me.

"Izaya!" My father called, I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him. Before he could reach us, Simon stepped in front of him.

"Fighting is bad," He told him, My father pushed him away and began to walk towards me again by this time Shizuo stood in front of me.

"I can take care of myself, Shizu-chan." I told him but he didn't listen. I was about to say something else before I saw his hand...his nails sharpen to a point. I looked back up to him and didn't know if I were the only one but I could feel something coming off of him...something dark. "Shizu-chan?" I asked softly. Simon was in between them, trying to prevent a fight. I reached out my hand and touched him slightly, the feeling stopped and he looked at me over his shoulder, his red eyes glowing with anger. "Shizuo...let's just go." I said, a bit of a frighten tone in my voice. He blinked and then nod.

"Sure." He said in a dull tone and dragged me out of the door. His hand was holding onto mine tightly, his nose was flaring, I could tell he was mad and I didn't blame him. You could hear my dad calling out to me in the distance. Shizuo took me into a alley and turned to me, his eyes still filled with rage. Did my father upset him so badly?

"Shizuo? Are you ok?" I asked, he still glared down at me. "Maybe coming was a bad i-" He pressed his lips to mine before I could finished. I widen my eyes at him, what brought this on?" He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine. "Shizu-chan...are you ok?"

"You didn't notice it, did you?" He spoke in a quite voice.

"...Notice what?" I asked, looking at him in the eyes.

"The way he was looking at you," He told me, "I could read...his mind for a moment...what he was thinking." What is he talking about, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, burring his face in to my neck. "He was fantasizing...about you..." My eyes widen more. "He was thinking back, what he did to you the whole time we were in there!" So the warning glare he gave him wasn't because of him taking my phone? "He was thinking about doing it again!"

"Shizuo." He lifted his head up and looked at me. I could tell that he was pissed, so pissed that tears were in his eyes. "Shizuo...calm down." I raised my hands to his face and gave him a warm smile. "He can't touch me. I promise." He nod and buried his face in my hair and kissed the side of my forehead.

"He can't have you." He said, "You belong to me. Both body and soul." I nod. "Let's go home, I think we left the twins by themselves for too long."

"Yeah, I agree." I told him.

"Hey, Izaya, Shizuo!" He paused and looked out to the road. It was Kyohei Kadota and his crew. "We heard there was a fight up at that sushi shop. Is everything ok? You tow did start anything, did you." I smiled and rubbed my head.

"Well...you see. My father was in town and well...he's not suppose to be near me or my sisters...so yeah, there was a bit of a fight."

"Oh? Why is that?" Walter asked, opening the van door, him and Erika stared at us.

"Long story, trust me...you'll be better not knowing." I told them,. waving my hand. "But Shizu-Chan got us out of there before all hell broke loose." Erika giggled in her seat, making all four of them look at her.

"Oh and one more thing...Erika told us, you two hooked up...is that true?" Saburo asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, wrapping my arms around Shizuo's one arm.

"Wow, I never thought I see the day were Erika was right." Kyohei said, rubbing his head. He sighed and then looked at us. "So where are you two heading?"

"I don't know..." I spoke, I looked at Shizuo. "Where are we going?"

"Home."  
"Oh...duh." I smacked myself in the head for having a blonde moment. "Sorry, forgot."

"Tech, Flea." He huffed. I heard them laugh.

"It's good to see that everything didn't change." Kyohei said, "If you want, we can give you a lift." I was about to say no before I head my father in the distance.

"Sure!" I said, grabbing my boyfriend's hand and dragging him into the van. "Drive!" Kyohei knew I was being serious and step on the gas, driving us farther from the scene. I sighed with relief and rested my head back on Shizuo's Shoulder. I had to sit in his lap since there was hardly any room in here. Erika was giggling madly in her seat. Walter just smiled like he always did.

"So...I know you probably heard this a lot...but how are you still alive Shizuo? I heard you died." Kyohei asked.

"I never died. I was buried alive." Shizuo spoke.

"And how did you and Izaya hook up? You two hated each other."

"I had my phone with me, so I texted Shinra and Izaya happen to answer Shinra phone and he came and got me."

"And why did you help him?" Walter asked. I decided to play along with Shizuo's lie.

"I just wanted to see his face when I dug him up and him see it was me that saved him! And I was right, it was priceless." I smirked. Shizuo huffed and pinched my leg, making me jump and look at him, thankfully no one noticed.

"So that's what made you two hook up?" Walter asked. I nod.

"That and me threatening to reburying him." I smirked, Erika laughed.

"Oh, how romantic!" She giggled, wow...she has such a one track mind...but don't we all? "So have you two had-" Walter clapped his hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"I don't think me need to know that." He spoke, "And I don't think they want to go into detail about their love life." Shizuo huffed and took out a cigarette.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked.

"Not at all." He lit up and took a puff. I coughed but didn't say anything, only laid my head back down on his shoulder. I was tired but wasn't in a hurry to go to sleep, I wonder what it'll be about tonight? I looked at Shizuo.

"I'm going to call Shinra tonight to get an appointment." I told him, he nod. "But not tonight, I'm too tired to care right now." I yawned and closed my eyes. "And we shouldn't leave the girls alone for too long." I began to pass out when I felt the van come to a stop.

"I think he passed out." Kyohei asked, Instead of trying to wake me up. Shizuo lifted me into his arms.

"Shizu-chan...I can walk." But he didn't put me down. Erika giggled and told us goodnight. Shizuo walked into the building and brought me into the elevator.

"So are you going to bed when we get in?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I can cook you something to eat." He said.

"Nah, I'm fine." I told him, my head still resting on his shoulder.

We walked in and Namie was there, she was finishing up some of her filing, the girls were on the couch watching TV.

"So how did it go?" Namie asked, I lifted up my head to look at her.

"I didn't like it." I told her, she looked at Shizuo and he just gave her a look. Shizuo sat me down and I yawned. "I'm heading for bed." I gave Shizuo a kiss before heading up the stairs. I pulled the covers over me and rested my head on the pillow. I didn't want to go to sleep but I was awfully tired and knew I would collapse if I didn't. I closed my sore eyes. I passed out.

I woke to the movement of the bed, I shifted and looked to see Shizuo getting out of the bed. It looked to be only 10 o'clock at night.

"Hmmm, Shizu-Chan?" He looked back to me.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Where are you going?" I asked just in curiously.

"I just got a call from Tom, he said how if I come over and talk to my old boss. I could have my job back."

"Hmmm, that's good." I said, feeling his hand caress my face.

"I'll be right back." He lean down and kissed my cheek. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." I said with a yawn and closed my eyes again, I could hear footsteps walk around the room and then the door open and close before I began to fade off again.

"No, no, No!" I screamed out, slashing about. I swung my arms about, shaking my head rapidly. "No! Stop! Leave me alone!"

"Wake up!" I heard someone say, hands grip my shoulders and a hand came to my face.

"Shizu-Chan!" I open my eyes to see that it wasn't Shizuo...in fact, I never seen this person in my life! I smack his hands away. "Who the hell are you!" He was sitting on the side of my bed, black hair and red eyes and was in a suit.

"I'm a worker from...Shiki. I was sent over when I heard someone screaming." He spoke, "I can in to check what was wrong."

"What do you want? It's the middle of the night!" I asked, He tilted his head at me. I've never seen this man before. "Who are you?"

"Saburo Kabuto." He said, "I was sent to check on your progress."

"Shiki still doesn't believe I'm doing my work...or is this about Shizuo again?" I asked, crossing my arms. He shook his head.

"No...It's more about you." He said.

"Me?"

"He said something about you having nightmares and from what I just seen, I think he might have been right."

"How did he know about me having nightmares?" I asked.

"I have no idea, I'm new." He sighed, "He told me, it might have something about Shizuo's death...but now that he's back, you're still having these nightmares."

"And why the hell would he care?" I asked, "He needs to stay out of my personal life and you need to get out of my room." I got up off the bed. "How the hell did you get into my house anyway?" He said nothing, just stared. "Get out." Footsteps started coming up the hallway, this got his attention.

"That must be Shizuo now?" He asked, I crossed my arms as the blonde entered the room.

"Who is this?"

"One of Shiki's lackeys." I huffed, "Apparently Shiki worries about my wellbeing." Shizuo looked at the man who sit sat on my bed.

"Why is he in here?"  
"I walked in and heard screaming...I came in and he looked like he was having a panic attack." The Saburo said, standing up. "I was just worried something was happening."

"Well I'm fine and you can leave and tell Shiki to butt out of my personal life." I huffed, He nod and bowed to me then at Shizuo before walking out of the door. I followed him to the door and then locked it behind me, sighing as I lean against it. "Damn it." Shizuo sat on the back of the couch and looked at me.

"So what did he say?"

"He told me how Shiki has been worried about me so he was sent over to check on me." I huffed, "I don't see where it's any of his business."

"Oh and Shinra told me to tell you that we should come over today to have you check out." Shizuo said, "I told you I would have you there by 9 in the morning."

"What time is it now?"

"3 in the morning." I whined and walked back over to him, rested my body against his.

"Shizu-chan. Let's go to bed. I'm tired." He laughed slightly and kissed the side of my temple.

"Yeah."

"So you say these nightmares have been happen after Shizuo died?" Shinra asked, I nod as Shizuo sat beside me.

"At first I thought Shizu-Chan had something to do with it since he was a demon and all but he's not. So I have no idea." Shinra looked at Shizuo.

"And tell you the truth; I'm not really an expert on my abilities yet." He said, "I go with Celty to train some after Izaya goes to sleep." I looked at me, when he did he start doing that?

"You're cheating on me?" I asked, teasingly. "With one of my friends! How dare you!" He laughed and shoved me gently. I looked back to Shinra. "And the thing is, it's mostly about Shizu-Chan and recently it's been about my father."

"It's mostly likely stress or depression." He said.

"But why? Shizu-Chan is alive. He's right here."

"Yes but to your mind, he's dead. He's not the Shizuo you came to know before he died." He told me. "To your body...Shizuo is dead and it's depressed." I looked at Shizuo.

"So why can I do...to help this?" I asked.

"Take a vacation and relax, be with Shizuo and just rest." He said. "I'll call Shiki now and tell him that you need-"

"You know the last time I didn't do my work, he sent someone after me to kill me, right?" I asked, Shinra sighed.

"But I don't think he'll ignore me since I take care of him and his men." He said, taking out his phone. I looked up at Shizuo.

"My body still thinks you're dead?" I asked, he leaned down to kiss me.

"Don't worry about it." He spoke, "I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you." Celty walked over to me, her hair was back to brown.

"Why did you change your hair back?"  
"I didn't think it was me so I changed it back to its natural color." She said, handing us both a cup of tea. She looked at Shizuo. "Have you been training more?"

"Yeah, I did last night then I came home and found that Izaya was awake and there was some guy there." He told her about it as my mind wonder over to the window.

"Izaya."

"Hmm?" I looked at Shinra.

"He told me, you could have a week off and told me to tell you to keep your mind off of work to relax." He said, wow. I didn't know he was that worried. I nod and looked at Shizuo. Shinra walked over me to me. "And plus, you might be missing what you two used to do and that's chasing each other around town."

"I miss him trying to kill me?" I looked at him.

"You miss the trill." I looked at Shizuo, his red eyes on me.

"But he's a demon...he can catch me now!"

"Yeah, more fun for me." He grinned. I raised an eyebrow. "Want to go for a run, flea?"

"Sure, why not?" I said, getting up. "Namie is watching the girls and she has my number just in case." I could help but smile as soon as I got out the door and broke into a run. I could tell he was holding back and not using his full speed but oh well. I looked over my shoulder to looked at him, he had a smirk on his face. I turned my head around and ran smacked into something. Something caught me in their arms before I could fall. I blinked a couple of times before looking up to see Shizuo looking down at me,. "What!" I looked over my shoulder then back to him. "How!" He laughed and planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed back as he pulled away.

"Go ahead, run." I ran from him as I held something being pulled out of the ground. "I'll act like I was before I died, Kay?" I couldn't help but laugh, Shizuo was telling me he was going to hold back? Hell as frozen over. Oh…wait. LOL. I ran pasted the Russian sushi shop and Simon was standing outside the door.

"What are you doing, Izaya?" He asked.

"Running from Shizu-chan."

"But I though you two love each other?"

"We do but it's just for fun, doctors' orders." I said with a smile. I ran from him before Shizuo could 'catch up'. It was actually fun to be chased by him again, knowing that he wasn't going to kill me made me feel better as well. I ran across the street and looked to see Shizuo still chasing me. "What's wrong Shizu-chan. Tired?"

"You wish, flea!" He shouted, pulling a sigh out of the ground faster than he could ever do before. I smirked and took out my knife, freezing when a certain face came into my view. Across the street stood my father and his girlfriend staring at me as I was in mid dodge of Shizuo's sigh. I did a back flip and laid on my feet, staring at them. "Flea?"

"It's my dad." I told him, pointing. Shizuo looked over his shoulder to see the man.

"Hey, son! What are you two fighting about?" He called out. I didn't want to answer him, I just wanted to go home now.

"Uh…"  
"Nothing, just feel like chasing each other around in a game of tag." Shizuo told him, he gave him a weird look.

"Full grown men playing tag?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Shizuo asked. My father shook his head with a laugh under his breath.

"So after all those years as a child, you turned gay?" He asked, Rage filled me at that moment. I wanted to just punch him in the face. His girlfriend told him that was enough but he ignored her. "Well son?"

"Shut up…" I growled.

"So tell me, when you were little. You like it?" I snapped and ran across the road towards him, knife in hand.

"Shut up, you sick bastard!" I shouted.

"Izaya!" I heard Shizuo shouted, I heard tires some to a stop and a repeat of a honk. I stopped and looked at the truck coming at me like a deer in headlights. I closed my eyes knowing it was too late to jump out of the way. I felt arm wrap around me and the heard something crash. I open my eyes to find that Shizuo used his body to protect me from the truck and it indented around him. The trucker got out and looked at us.

"OH! Are you two ok!" He shouted, Shizuo let me go and stood up, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah," Shizuo said, giving a death glare to my father. "You stay away from us or I'll kill you." My father gave us a look.

"You can't keep me from my children."

"You children don't like you or wants to see you…sorry." He scoffed and then grabbed my hand. "You're a sick bastard who needs to rot in jail for what you did." And with that, he led me away, my hand in his. I wanted to kiss him then and there but decided to wait until we got home to jump him. Once we were out of their sight, I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I told him, smiling.

"It's nothing, I just hate that bastard."

"Like you hated me?" I asked.

"You were just an annoying bastard, he's just plain sick." He muttered. I smiled and grabbed his hand again.

"But you love me now right?" I asked in the most teasing way possible, he looked at me with a smiled and lean down to kiss me.

"Yes. I love you more than anything in the world." He said, licking his lips. "And when we get home." He paused and looked up.

"What is it, Shizu-Chan?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I…I sense another demon nearby." He spoke, another demon.

"How close?"

"About a mile or so."

"Good or bad?"

"Can't tell." He said, "Let's just get you back home and then I'll go check it out." I shook my head.

"I want to go with you." I said, "Please?"

"Not, you could get hurt." He said.

"I'm not a child!"

"But your human and it's not!" He told me, I shook my shoulders.

"So?"

"I'm not letting you get hurt, sorry." Shizuo told me, "You're going home and that's final." I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to smack him across the face as hard as I could but decided to just go home, I had a job to do and my sisters were at home. I lowered my head knowing, that he wasn't going to change his mind about it.

"But…Just don't get hurt ok?" I said, looking up at him. He gave me a smile and kissed me tenderly.

"I promise." He told me before kissing my forehead. "Go home and I'll be back in no time." And with that, he ran off. I wanted to run after him but knowing him, he wouldn't like that too well and shout at me so I turned in the detraction of my home and began to walk.

When I got home, I found the two twins asleep on the couch, the TV on and Namie had already leave to go home. I sighed and closed the door behind me to go make supper, it was already getting late and I bet Shizuo will be hungry when he gets back. I opened from Italian food and got to work, I heard Pizza was really good. The thing is…this 'pizza' and to be made by scratch and that meant, I had to make the dough and everything but oh well. I strap my apron on and went to work, I rolled out the dough neatly as I could and then poured the sauce on it then decorated it with cheese, pepperoni, and the popped it into the oven that was already preheated. I sighed, wiping my forehead. I was covered in the powered dough and you could tell that I been cooking.

"Wow, I'm impressed with your cooking." I spun around towards the voice but no one was there.

"Who's there?" I asked, taking my knife out to arm myself. Couldn't be my father, it wasn't his voice but I know I heard that voice from somewhere. "Come out now!"

"Well aren't we nippy tonight?" I spun around to find someone sitting on my counter.

"Who are you?" He lifted his head to stare at me with his red eyes. "Saburo Kabuto? Wha…Why are you here?" I lowered my knife to look at him. Why was Shiki's Assistant here? "What does Shiki want this time?" He just snickered to himself and slide off the counter to walk over to me.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to stop by and talk, I mean…we are co-workers, aren't we?" He asked I took a step back away from him from the closeness.

"How did you get in?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to the door. "I know I locked the door."

"Oh, I have my ways." I looked back at him with a look. "And don't worry; I won't harm your siblings." He gave me a toothy grin making my eyes widen. Sharp teeth, red eyes…

"Saburo Kabuto, you…a.-"

"Demon? Why yes." He ran his sharped nail fingers through his black locks. "I was wondering when you and Shizzy would figure it out."

"But…" I took a step from him, but Shizuo was looking for the other demon. How is he here when Shizuo sensed it far away? My face when tense and I held the knife up. "What do you want?" He raised his hands up in defense.

"Who me? Nothing."

"Lair." I spat, I could tell but the way he was smirking that he was lying through his teeth. "Now, why are you here?" He tipped his lip with his index figure as if he was thinking hard.

"Just hanging around, nothing too important."

"Leave!" I shouted at him, he tilted his head at me and huffed.

"Silence human, a human shouldn't speak that way to a demon."

"Yeah, I ought to just throw you out the door!" I said, blocking his way to the living room where my sleeping sisters were. "Now get out!" He huffed.

"Fine but after I get what I came for." He spoke slightly, a smirk rising at the end of his lips. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. I looked around me, where…? "That would be you." His arms wrapped around me from behind, pinning my arms to my side as he ran his tongue up the side of my neck. "You shouldn't be wasted on Shizuo. You deserve a better demon than him." I struggled and shouted for him to let go, his hand covered my mouth and he hushed me. "Wake your sisters and I'll kill them." This causes me to go silent. My throat went dry as he laughs slightly. "Now behave-"He grabbed my hand with the knife, squeezing it to make me drop it, "-And You won't be harmed." What does he want with me? I looked at him from over my shoulder with a terrified look on my face.

"What…?" I asked, my voice was shaky and I could feel myself trembling. Better demon? Then it hit me, "Let go!"

Shizuo came home, closing the door behind him as he came in. He had no idea how he could lose the other demon's aura just like that. He sniffed and looking up, something was burning. He rushed to the kitchen to find the twins trying to fan the smoke out of the window.

"What's going on in here?"

"We don't know!" Kururi told him, "We woke up and there was smoke everywhere! Something in the oven was burning." Shizuo walked over to them and paused when he stepped on something. He looked down to find Izaya's knife lying on the floor, He picked it up to have a closer look at it. Why was it just lying here, it was Izaya's favorite.

"Where's you r brother?" Shizuo asked.

"We don't know!" She mouthed, "We were too busy worrying about this to worry about him, and He was supposed to be with you!" Shizuo stared at him then ran to look over the how in search of his lover. Not in his bedroom, bathroom, living room…where the hell is he?

"Izaya!" He shouted, running through the house. He couldn't sense him at all and was panicking. Where could he have gone and without his knife? This wasn't like him at all!

I open my eyes to find myself in a dark room, tied to a bed. I looked around the room, groggy. Where the hell did he take me?

"Saburo Kabuto!" I shouted, in flash. He stood beside the bed, leaned over me.

"Yes?" He asked his arms behind his back.

"Where the hell am I?" I shouted at him, I yanked on the restrains and growled. "Where and the hell is Shiki!"

"In the next room, want to speak with him?" He asked, running a hand through my hair. I yanked my head away from him and gave him a warning look.

"Yes, right now!" I told him, he nod and left to the other room. A few moments later, he came back with my boss. "What the hell is going on here?" I shouted, finding that my legs were restrained too.

"Well," Shiki said, rubbing his head then grinned. "This gentleman here promised if I gave him you, then he would help my cause."

"What!" I shouted, "I'm not something, you can give away! I belong to Shizuo, not this guy!" Shiki simply shook his shoulders.

"You do what you want, I'm going home." He said, "And be careful with the place, It's still one of my hotels after all and you're lucky it's new and not open yet." And with that, he left. I bit my lip; I was alone with a demon that I didn't know. I feel safer with Shizu-Chan! What am I going to do? I looked back to the demon, he's eyes already settled on me.

"What do you want?"

"You, of course." He said, He settled on the bed and ran his hand across my cheek. "You're too pure to turn down." I growled and struggled with the cuffs again.

"Release me!" I told him, "Now!"

"Nope, that wouldn't be fun." He said, with a smile then messed my hair up. No wonder Shizuo got mad when I messed with him before, it's fucking annoying! He leaned forwards and kissed the temple of my head.

"Stop!" I shouted. He gave me a frown look and sat up from me.

"You're no fun at all! You're too mean!" He told me. "But I can fix that," He raised a hand and rested it to my head with a grin. I tensed then relaxed, my body went limp. "That's better." I stared up at him with a dull look on my face. "Now you better behave."

Shizuo looked everywhere around the city but he couldn't find anything that would lead him to his flea. Where could he have gone, why would he had left? Was he looking for him? But he told him not to follow him and if he had left then he would had brought his jacket and knife with him but they were left behind. He growled with frustration and shouted out with anger, someone must've token him, and he just knew it. But who and the world could be smart enough to kidnap Izaya? Was it his boss? No, he was after him not Izaya…but then who? Then he remembers the demon's aura disappearing then right after Izaya did and that ready frighten him. Did the demon take him? But why, why would he take his human? He took out a cigarette and puff away on the cancer stick. Where could he start to find him?

I muffled my screams into the mattress below as the man above kissed my shoulder gently, nipping here and there. I crawled at the bed, trying to keep the moans from slipping out of my mouth. The bed moved at the same rhythm as he did as he violated me repeatedly. Stop, stop, stop! My mind screamed, I tried to pull my wrists from his hands again but it was no use. I wanted him so badly to stop but it was no use. I lifted my head and screamed for Shizuo only to have my head pressed back down.

"Do not say another man's name when we're doing this." He told me sternly. Why wasn't Shizuo coming, I called for him. He told me all I had to do was call for him and he'll save me. I could feel the tears running down my face by now, hiding it so he couldn't see but he knew. I felt one leg rise higher to hook over his shoulder, causing me to lie on my side as he took me that way. I turned my head to press it against the pillow, not wanting him to see my face. I knew begging him to stop was useless and trying to fight was as well. "Why not let yourself enjoy it human? You should be honored." I shook my head, still not looking at him and clenching my mouth closed so no sounds could escape. This is just like when I was a kid. I'm force then told how I should like it when there's really no reason at all to do so. I was reliving it and it reduced me to tears, where are you Shizuo? He finally came and sighed, pulling from me to plant and kiss on my forehead. I shivered and held my arms in front of my face. I just wanted him to go away.

"Just let me alone." I told him.

"And why would I do that?" He asked, placing a kiss on my thigh. I jerked away from him and gave him an evil look.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. He kept that grin on his face.

"It was just a kiss, nothing else." He said, standing on his knees, "And I do believe I haven't relieved you yet."

"I don't want you to!" I shouted at him but the words didn't seem to reach him as he pushed me back down to the bed. I saw the other man bobbing his head up and down and running his tongue along the sides of the shaft. My head fell back as I bit my tongue, don't let him hear you. Don't give him that pleasure. He opened his mouth wider to engulf my testacies as well, causing me to arch off the bed and let out a scream. "STOP!" It was wrong; I'm with Shizuo not this man. I cried out as I came, betraying the man I loved. I fell back to the bed, crying. Tears fell down my cheeks as I curled up into a ball. Shizuo's going to hate me now, I wasn't loyal to him. A hand rested on my shoulder and I rudely shook it off. Demon or not, I didn't care.

"Well…" He said, running his hand up my side. "Seems like someone is mad."

"Leave me alone you sick bastard!" I shouted, He sighed in annoyance and kissed my forehead.

"Don't tell me, you didn't like it."

"I didn't!" I told him to shove his words back into his face. "You raped me!" I sat up and glared down at him. "Take me home now!"

"Why would I do that?" He asked, "I want you to break your deal with Shizuo and make one with me."

"Never," I shouted at him, "You raped me!" He huffed as he stood off the bed and walked over to the window.

"Why don't you love me? I'm just as horrible as your precious Shizuo.

"He wouldn't rape me." I told him, I began to gather what was left of my clothes and put them on. I was about to stomp out the door when he blocked me from the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" This is bad, what am I going to do? I took a step away from him with a soul look on my face.

"Why would I tell you that? Let me go now."

"You're nothing but a human, so why do you think I'm going to take orders from you?" He told me. "You should learn your place." My childhood fears began to bubble up making me bite my bottom lip.

"Please." I begged, which was something I hardly ever did. "I don't belong here with you." Maybe I could talk my way out of this. "I belong with Shizuo. He's the one I belong to, the one I made a deal with." He stood up straight and crossed his arms at me.

"I'm not going to fall for your nonsense, Izaya." I took another step away from him.

"Let me go now." I told him. "If you think just taking me away from Shizuo just like that is going to make me make a deal with you just like that then you're wrong!" This made him grin.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to your sisters would you?" His words made me tense and I growl at him.

"Don't you dare harm my sisters!" I shouted at him. He appeared before me and waved his finger in my face.

"Then do as I say and I won't let nothing fall on the two little angels, Got it?" He smiled wickedly. I sat on the bed, my face in my hands. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream but not in front of him, never. What about Shizuo? I love him, I began to cry. Hiding my sobs behind my hands.

"What…what do you want from me? There can't be anything about me special, so why me?" I asked. "What is it about me that you want?"

"I just want you. Since the day your little friend died, your depression is what I desire. You see human, I am a demon that feeds off of human's sadness and yours…I find very amusing." I looked up at him, feeds off of others depression.

"You bastard…you're the one that's been giving me nightmares, not Shizuo." I growled. He smiled and leans close, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Yes sadly. I had to come up with something to get you to break the contract with him." He told me, I jerked my head away from him and told him not to touch me. "I promise, I'll give you everything you could ever want."

"I want Shizu-chan." I told him, "Can you give me back to him?" He gave me an annoyed look and sighed into his hand.

"You're going to be difficult, I can tell." He said, looking back up to me. I crossed my legs and snickered at him.

"You have no idea what I can do, Shizuo used to hate my guts before he became a demon," I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me then leaned forward.

"How so?" I jumped away from him and threw a letter that was laying on the nightstand at him. He jumped fast to dodge it then looked at me with but I was already out the door and down the hallway. Demon or not, I had my skills. "Izaya! ~!" I knew that was my cue to run like hell. I jumped down a few stairs before hearing a scream of rage. He must be pissed.

"Shizu-Chan!" I called out, "please!" I tripped and fell down a few steps before stopping on a landing. Head dizzy, I sat up rubbing my head only to find the demon walking down the steps towards me.

"Not very bright, human." He snickered. I staggered to get to my feet, leaning onto the wall as I stood up. "Give up; your little Shizu-Chan isn't coming to save you. If he hated you, he probably still hates you now; he just wants your soul, that's it." I backed myself to the wall and he blocked me in the corner. Hands on either side of my shoulder, pinning me to the spot. "Give. It. Up."

"You know…it's not very nice to take what's not yours." We heard, He looked over his shoulder. He stepped away from me and looked up; a smirk crossed my face as I saw a glance of blonde hair.

"Shizu-chan." I said, the other demon gave a distasteful look.

"Izaya, come over to me." I side step past Saburo and ran to Shizuo, hugging him tightly.

"I though t you would never hear me." I told him, he lifts my head up to look at me then he frowned.

"You're hurt." He looked up to Saburo. "What did you do to him?" Saburo grinned and licked his lips. I lowered my head, I didn't want to tell him I was unloyal…but…I didn't have a choice…I.

"I had a little taste." Saburo said, "Why? Don't like to share your diner?" Shizuo's face went into rage.

"You bastard, what did you do!" He shouted, he looked down at me but I looked away from his gaze. "Izaya, what did he do?"

"He…raped me." I told him, I didn't feel like I could hide it from him, was it his abilities again? I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry." He pulled me behind him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, he does." Shizuo told me, I nod at his words and took a step back. "Go outside and wait for me."

"No-"

"Do as I say, go now!" He told me firmly. I stared at him then nod, running down the rest of the stairs. I got outside and looked up at the building. He better not get himself hurt in there. I stood there in worry as I stare at the building, people walked by and give me a weird look as they passed by, probably wondering why I was just standing there.

"Shizu-Chan," I said softly. At that moment there was a loud crash as something was thrown out the windows above me. I gasped as Shizuo landed on the pavement few feet away from me, bloodied up. "Shizuo!" I shouted, running towards him.

"Get away, Izaya!" He told me. Saburo landed on the ground with eased, looking bloodied as well.

"You're pretty strong, demon." He said, with a grin. Shizuo stood up and looked at me, telling me to get away at once. I nodded sadly and ran from them, looking at them from over my shoulder. Shizuo ran at him and threw his fist at him with full strength but Saburo dodged easily and kicked Shizuo across the street into another building. I stood there looking in horror; someone was stronger than Shizu-chan.

"No." I said to myself. Shizuo ran out of the building at full speed and threw a huge TV at him, knocking the demon to the ground. He kicked Saburo and then punched him across the face, busting the lip of the demon.

"Izaya!" I heard, I turned to see Celty running towards me, "What's going on?"

"It's another demon!" I told her, "Please help Shizuo, he's getting hurt!" She nod and ran past me towards the man I loved and the man I hated. I watched helplessly as she joins the fight against the other demon. I was useless, I couldn't do anything. I lowered my head. I couldn't do anything to help Shizuo or her. I bit my lip as I looked back up to them, People had run from the scene and I could hear sirens in the distance. What should I do? I can't just sit here and do nothing. I looked around, trying to find something I could use that could help. There! Lying on the ground was the stop sign that Shizuo had pulled up earlier. I ran over to it and picked it up in my hands, then looked over to the others who were still in battle. But what if I mess everything up and cause them to lose? I shook my head. I need my knife, that's what I need. A sound of a crash got my attention, causing me to look up. Shizuo was thrown into another building and Celty was on the ground about to stand back up. Saburo was nowhere to be found.

"Miss me?" I heard behind me and my heart stopped. He wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me closer to my back to his chest.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" I heard Shizuo shout as I struggled against the man's grip.

"I want him, you want him. We have to decide this." Saburo said.

"I was Shizu-Chan's first!" I said.

"Quit it, human." Saburo growled. I began to grow dizzy and slumped in the man's arms.

"Izaya!" Shizuo said, the man dropped me and took a step back. Shizuo ran over to me and held me in his loving arms. Saburo cursed under his breath, making Shizuo look at him. "What? What is happening?" I open my eyes and looked at my blonde lover, tired and weak.

"Shizu-chan. I don't…feel good." I told him, he just stared down at me freaked. I didn't understand the look I was getting from him; it was like there was something wrong with me. I sat up and leaned to his chest and then looked at him dizzy. "What's wrong?"

"You." I heard Saburo said, I looked at him with a distasteful look.

"What do you mean?" I snapped at him.

"Your eyes, Izaya." Shizuo said, I looked back to him. "Their glowing…red." Glowing red? I placed my hands up to my eyes like there would be something there. What is he talking about?

"Wha?"

"You're turning into a demon, moron." Saburo mouthed, I looked at him with wide eyes. Into a demon? That can't be right, how? "If two demons fight over one soul, they have a limited time before that human turns into a demon. Apparently, our time is up." He mouthed; he sighed and then looked at us. "No reason for me to hang around." He snapped his fingers and then like that. He was gone.

"Izaya." Shizuo said.

"Yes?" I asked, as we stood up.

"I'm so sorry." At first I didn't know what to say but I took a deep breath and kissed him deeply.

"Your fine." I told him, "Now let's get home." I just wanted to leave but tell you the truth; my ass still hurts from that bastard.

"You're hurt." He said, giving me a look. "And I couldn't stop it." I shook my head at him and looked over to Celty, who was walking over to us.

"Are you guys alright; I mean where did the one guy go?" She paused and looked to me. "Wha? No, you're not….you're a demon as well!" I nod to answer her question. I reached my arms out to Shizuo.

"Shizu-Chan, I'm tired. Carry me home?" I asked with my smirk on my face. Instead of bitching or whining like he would normally do, he picked me up and placed a kiss on my forehead. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. I just wanted to go to sleep; I was sore, hungry and tired. "Shizuo, does this mean you won't get my soul?"

"I…guess not." He said he looked over to Celty. "We need to get him to Shinra."

"But I want to go home." I protested.

"We're going to Shinra's first." He told me, I tilted my head at him.

"Shizuo if I could get away from you all my life and get hit by bending machines I think I'm fine." I smiled, "I just want to go home now, please?" Shizuo gave me a short of worried look, and then looked at Celty.

"Izaya, please don't be stubborn." Shizuo said, "Just let me take care of you, we'll go home soon enough." I sighed, giving up and just rested my head back down his shoulder. Sighing, as we began to walk to Celty's motorcycle. I sat in the middle of them, Shizuo's arm around me as we drove off down the road. I rather enjoyed the cool wind in my hair, so I rested my eyes. So tired, so damn hungry! The damn demon could have kidnapped me after we ate! Jeez! I gave a slight yawn as the cold night breeze hit my face. "Don't fall asleep."

"But I wanna." I spoke yawning again. I peered at him and gave a smile. "When we get home, keep me warm, Kay?"

"Yes, Izaya." He said, nuzzling me. I closed my eyes again and I pasted out.

I woke in the warm of someone's arms; I was so comfortable and shifted to look up at red eyes looking down at me.

"Shizu-chan." I said, moving to rest my head on his shoulder. He gave a slight smile as he ran his hand down my cheek. "Shizu-Chan, since I'm a demon now, do I still have to give you my soul?"

"No." He said, "But you still belong to me." I smiled at this and kiss his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too flea."

"Tomorrow can we go chasing each other again? It's fun." I purred, "And since I'm a demon now too, it can be just like old times!"

"Aww, I like being able to out run you." He said, I smiled and rolled onto him.

"It's alright, If you be really good. I might let you catch me." I teased, placing another kiss on his cheek then lips. He hummed into my mouth before I found myself under him. I smirked and ran my hands through his hair, he's mine. Only mine. That goes for the same way for me, and if anyone has a problem of us being together can just kiss my ass. Heck their not even worth kissing my ass. I don't want their disgusting spit on me, they can just suffer in the fact that we are together and deal with it. Because I wouldn't have it any other way, I love Shizuo and always will forever. He is my Shizu-Chan and I know that makes me childish but who cares? I get what I want! I lifted my head up off the bed to kiss him, which he greedily accepted. I giggled into the kiss and then pulled away to smirk at him. "So what are we going to do?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, we're demons. What do I do? I don't want to leave my sisters. I love them." I said, he sat up and hand a hand up my leg.

"We don't have to; we can just go on with our normal lives." He said, "Don't worry about it."

"Good, because I don't want to give up my life here just yet." I said with a purr.

"We don't have to." I grabbed my knife off the night stand and held the blade to my tongue, licking it as I stared up at the man I loved.

"Want to play?" I teased, hooking a leg around his waist. He smirked and ran a hand under my shirt.

"Hmm…I might have to think about that one."

"You know you want to."

"Still thinking, let me sleep on it." I gave him a look before stealing a kiss from him. "He loves me, he loves me not."

"Hmm?" I asked questioningly. He reached over and pulled something off the nightstand.

"A card, it says, he loves me, he loves me not." Shizuo said, showing it to me. I didn't know where it could have come from. "It's for you; I wonder who it could be from." I took it from him and it had no name, all it said what 'I'm sorry.' I smiled, knowing who it was from.

"Guess that other demon is sorry for what he did."

"He should." Shizuo said, kissing my forehead.

"What time is it?"

"2 in the morning." I gave a groan.

"I want to go back to sleep."

"The do it," He said, "I'll have a surprise for you in the morning." I looked at him with a question look. "Just trust me on this." He kissed my forehead. I lay down and nuzzled up to him then went to sleep, wonder in my mine.

I woke up to the sunshine in my eyes, I groan and rolled over onto my stomach trying to find warmth but found the no one was in the bed with me.

"Shizu-Chan?" I whined, lifting my head to look for him, he wasn't in the room. "Shizu-Chan?" I sat up, "Where are you?" I sat my feet off the side of the edge of the bed, rubbing my eyes. I paused, why is the carpet so soft? My hand dropped and I looked down. Rose petals? I stared at them and noticed they lead out of my bedroom. I got off the bed and ran my toes through them; they were soft and cool to the touch. I laughed slight to myself. Where do these lead to? I followed them to the door then leaned on the frame to peer out into the hall, the trail lead right. I followed them down the hall then paused, they when up my third floor of my apartment that no one knew about. To my master Bathroom. I walked up the stair case and stopped in front of my door and stared, what about be on the other side? I grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly then poked my head inside. "Shizu-Chan, you in here?" The room was candle lit, and there was a light blue tint to the room, as if someone changed the light bulb with a colored one. I walked in the room smelt of strawberry incense. I looked at the roses petals scattered around the room. I closed the door behind me and scanned the room. There a was a beautiful flower shaped candle in the middle of my huge hot-tub like tub that was in the far left corner of the room, candle on the edges of the tub. I walked over to it to look at the candle. Something was tied around the purple-bluish candle…a ring. I blinked staring at it but before I could register what it was, arms wrapped around me and lips found my temple. "Shizuo…"

"Izaya…" I turned around to look at him.

"What's this?" I asked he grabbed my hand, leading me to the tub. "Shizuo, my clothes are still on." He gave me a smile but lead me in the tub stopping front of the candle. He looked at me then gave me a kiss before turn back to the candle. He took the ring off the candle then blew it out before setting it a side.

"Izaya…I want to ask you something important." He said, he turned to me. A warm smile on his face. "I love you with every fiber of my being and from this point, I will always. I know we used to not see eyes to eye and used to kill each other for fun but I am asking you to listen to a Neanderthal like me…" My eyes widen as he knelt on one knee into the colored blue water in front of me. "Izaya…Orihara…will you marry me?" My mouth open then closed, my heart was racing. I smirked and tilted my head at him.

"Yes…" I spoke, getting onto my knees to hug him; I didn't give a damn if it was soaking my clothes. I felt the ring get slipped onto my finger, it was beautiful. It had a beautiful white stone and a silver band. A ring I would like, but how did he know? He kissed me warmly pulling me close to him; my clothes cling to me now. "I love you." I muttered into the kiss. He smiled, and pulled me into his lap. He leaned forward and ran a tongue across my lips, I parted my mouth like he wanted and was easily dominated. Hands slid under my shirt, making me look down then my eyes trailed up to him again with a smirk. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my body onto him. "Shizu-Chan, I love you."

"I love you too." He spoke, running a hand through my hair before pulling my head back to my bite my throat. I hummed enjoying the feeling, my hand fondling with his shirt. My eyes were glued to the ceiling as I somewhat managed to pushed his shirt apart. He let me sit back up and pulled me into a passionate kiss before nipping and tugging at my lips. My hands grasped his hair so my fingers through his blonde locks. I found his hands against my back as he ran his hands under my shirt. I pulled away and lift my shirt off, throwing it to the other side of the room. Hands roamed over my chest, gripping my shoulders and pulling me towards him tightly. I moaned into his mouth once more before unbuttoning his shirt and pushing down his shoulders. It was warm and wet, loving and cuddly…I wanted more.

"Shizu-chan. I think we might want to undress before we proceed." I told him, sneaking a kiss before unbuttoning my own jeans.

"We might have to." He said, "The water is starting to make my pants ride up." I laugh at him and stood up to pull my pants off then I worked on his. He just leaned back and let me. He smirked as I did it. My hand wondered under the water, brushing up against his manhood, he was turned on…that much it sure. I pulled the waistband over it and smile up at him before descending upon him. He jerked his head back and his hands found my hair. "Izaya!" I smirked underneath the water, lucky since I'm a demon now; breathing under water was a simple task. His hand tugged at my hair, causing me to look up at him.

"Yes?" I asked, licking my lips. He looked at me hungrily before pushing me back into the water, not enough to send me under. My back was laid to the edge of the tub, my leg straddling his hips, he slow entered my body. "Ahhh!" I arched my back, head leaning back. I knew he enjoyed the view. A hand ran down my chest, tweaking a bug causing more pleasure before run down to my navel. He ran a finger around before dipping his hot tongue into it; I didn't know how much I could take from it. My belly button was extremely sensitive. I moaned into my hand, my member hurting with excitement. "Shizu-Chan…"

"Yes?"

"Please…"

"Please what?" Oh god no…he's not going to make me beg is he? I lifted up my head and stared at him. He had an evil smirk of his own on his face. I panted and sat up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Please…" I spoke again. "Stop teasing me." He ran a tongue in the shell of my ear, causing me to shutter.

"But it's so fun to." A hand traveled between us and wrapped around my member, teasing the tip. I shook and thrust up into his hand, a moan bubbled his grin grew he began a slow pace at the same time playing with…well…'me'.

"Shizu-Chan!" I called out, pressing my face into his neck. Moans and groan came from me as I tried to hold them back but didn't have the will power to. The pace began to pick up speed and power and it actually began to hurt a bit but pleasure over powered the pain. I was lean back again and rocked with his movement against the edge of the tub. My back would be killing me later but for now, that was the least thing I want to be thinking about. My mind felt like it was fizzing, I couldn't think straight. Addicted to the man in front of me, his hands left trails of fire on my skin. His name came off my lips repeatedly followed by his moans and hands strokes. Finally I arched into him and moaned loudly. "Shizuo!" and I came and soon after, he did as well. I panted as I rested my face to his shoulder.

"I love you more than you ever know." Shizuo said softly into my hair. I smiled and hugged him closely, know that the big lug was mine and will be forever.

Thank god, I finally god this damn thing done! I hope everyone likes I because I really do. I am a huge Shizaya fan and a true supporter!

Go Shizaya!


End file.
